De tal palo
by Marin-Ishida
Summary: Los hijos de los digidestinados han crecido; sus vidas, sus amores, sus trabajos, sus paternidades, sus decisiones y por supuesto sus omnipresentes padres son los protagonistas de estas historias, ¡múltiples parejas!... post-DA2027! "Capítulo 4: La importancia de decir "Sí, quiero "
1. Vuelve la primavera

Un nuevo fic recopilatorio de esos que me gustan a mí se abre paso en esta página. En realidad este es un fic solamente acto para los amantes de los fics futuristas, más concretamente para los fans, en el caso de que haya alguno de mis niñitos futuristas ya que se narrarán situaciones de ellos en su adultez.

Sí, sé que soy una irresponsable escribiendo estas cosas sin haber hecho aún DA2032, pero es que no puedo evitarlo, sino me tendría que esperar mucho a que mi línea cronológica llegase a estos puntos y si algo me gusta es escribir sobre cualquier punto cronológico de mis chicos en cualquier momento.

En fin, queda claro que es un fic post-DA2027, post-DA2032 y que los máximos protagonistas son los hijos de los digielegidos, ¿no?

Bien, pues siendo así, procedan a la lectura si aún lo desean.

.

**Atención señores lectores, están a punto de embarcarse en una nueva historia absurda de Marín-Ishida, por lo que permítanme recordarles las normas a bordo.**

**Digimon y los personajes de Digimon no pertenecen a la autora, los descendientes de estos y personajes originales sí.**

**Les recordamos que esta sigue siendo una zona sorato por lo que ya sabe lo que se va a encontrar, de modo que si no es de su gusto, puede darle a la flecha hacia atrás junto a la barra de direcciones. En caso de una emergencia pulse la x y la ventana se cerrará.**

**Gracias por su atención señores pasajeros y esperemos que disfruten de esta nueva aventura.**

.**  
**

* * *

**DE TAL PALO**

**~ Vuelve la primavera ~**

Los ojos de la mujer reflejaban una apasionante mezcla de sentimientos que viajaban desde la emoción hasta la más absoluta tristeza por pensar en su pérdida, sin embargo, el sentimiento que gobernaba a todos era el de la nostalgia, el del cariño, el del amor.

Observó, como tantas veces había hecho en su vida las paredes de esa sala, el suelo despejado, carente de muebles. No porque la estuviesen deshabilitando, sino porque nunca había tenido muebles. No era una sala para tener muebles y aunque en su niñez siempre hubiese protestado por ello, con los años lo fue entendiendo.

Aspiro el aroma perpetuo de ese lugar, esa mezcla de fragancias a pesar de que apenas quedasen flores, ese perfume transportador de calma, sosiego y sobre todo armonía.

Porque era lo importante para ese trabajo, permanecer en armonía como las flores.

Cerró los ojos, abrazando con fuerza ese arreglo marchitado, con los pétalos caídos de tal forma que solo quedaban los ramajes secos, pero en perfecto equilibrio, como ella siempre hacía las cosas.

Sonrió rememorando las horas que había pasado en ese lugar, lo mucho que las detestaba en su infancia, lo mucho que la fueron cautivando en su adolescencia, lo mucho que empezó a apreciarlas en su adultez.

Y ahora le faltaba, ya nada sería igual, ya no valía la pena mantenerlo porque estaba convencida de que ese lugar jamás le podría volver a traer momentos felices, jamás abandonaría el invierno del que estaba preso desde que ella se fue. Solo le haría recordar su pasado, recordarla a ella.

Escuchó el característico tintineo de la puerta, haciéndola despertar. Al abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta de que una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla. La limpió rápidamente para darse la vuelta y pasar de la sala de la escuela a la zona de tienda, la cual esa sí, tenía un aspecto desmoralizador e irreconocible sin ninguna flor.

Sonrió con la ternura de una madre al ver a esa esbelta muchacha de piel nívea, melena castaña recogida en un moderno moño y unos preciosos ojos pardos que trasmitían ilusión y vida.

Le recordaba a ella misma hace poco más de 25 años, pero el tiempo había pasado y su mirada, aunque seguía siendo calida y amorosa, también era más cansada y empezaba a acumular la tristeza por las pérdidas de su vida.

Su tiempo había pasado y ahora era el turno de ellos.

Se acercó, quedando presa de esa barriguita de cinco meses. Apoyó la mano, encontrando rápidamente la mano de la chica sobre la suya. La miró a los ojos.

-¿Está bien?

-Está perfecto.- confirmó la muchacha.

La mujer amplió su sonrisa.

Hace dos segundos evocaba al pasado, a la vida que ya no estaba aquí, pero ahora mismo, el presente evocaba al futuro, a la vida que crecía en el vientre de esa joven y que pronto estaría con ella.

Eso le provocaba una sensación extraña, pero claramente dominada por la felicidad.

La mujer de cabellos pelirrojos, aunque ya no tan naturales como en su juventud debido al paso de la edad, se hizo a un lado, depositando el resto de ese arreglo en el mostrador.

-¿Y os han dicho que es?

La joven ni negó, ni afirmó, se limitó a apretar los labios.

-¡Eso es que sí!.- exclamó la mayor emocionada.

La castaña cerró los ojos consciente de que se había evidenciado. No obstante, debía ser fuerte.

-No creo que sea correcto decirlo sin tu hijo delante, ya sabes como es, se traumatizará si no te lo dice él.

La pelirroja le mantuvo la mirada unos instantes, como si supiese que de esa forma la chica claudicaría, sin embargo no sucedió y ella se resignó.

-Está bien, pero pestañea si es niña.

La más joven puso una mueca de confusión y de terror cuando la otra la señaló.

-¡Has pestañeado!

-Habrá sido un acto reflejo.- excusó tapándose los ojos con la mano.- por favor, no sigas o provocarás la cara desvalida de Yuujou para el resto del año.

La mujer rió por imaginar esa imagen de su amado hijo, entendiendo la situación comprometida en la que estaba colocando a su querida nuera. Al final desistió.

-Era broma cariño, esperaré hasta que venga.- conforme lo dijo se extrañó, mirando al exterior a través del escaparate.- que por cierto, ¿dónde está?

Aliviada porque su suegra ya no siguiese con el acoso, la chica miró la calle con ella.

-Está aparcando.

-¡Hay un montón de aparcamientos libres ahí enfrente!.- señaló Sora.

-Son en batería.

La diseñadora dio un suspiro de entendimiento.

-¿Sigue sin saber aparcar en batería?

-Según él sí sabe, pero no lo hace porque no mola.- explicó la chica las rarezas de su esposo.

Takenouchi volvió a reír, viendo que su varoncito a punto de ser padre seguía siendo ese bebé orgulloso que jamás reconocía que no sabía hacer algo.

La mujer volvió a suspirar con pesadez, entrelazando su brazo en el de la chica, frotándoselo con cariño.

-¿Ya están arreglados los papeles?

La joven hizo un gesto de asentimiento, pero si algo seguía conservando Sora era la capacidad de leer en los rostros de las personas, más en las que amaba.

-¿Hay algún problema?

La esposa de Yuujou se sobresaltó. Llevaba en la vida de esa mujer desde los dieciséis años, pero todavía le sorprendía ese sexto sentido que tenía para encontrar las preocupaciones de la gente.

-Bueno…- empezó a balbucear, de la misma forma que solía hacer su esposo cuando se "enfrentaba" a su madre.

Sora se soltó de ella y la miró con severidad.

-¿Naomi?.- reclamó y la chica palideció asustada porque apareciese el gen de suegra estricta y autoritaria que debía tener Takenouchi.

Ya que si de madre lo tenía y de esposa también, de suegra seguro que también estaba por ahí escondido.

Dio unos paso hacia atrás, ni su cara de embarazada más adorable sirvió para relajar las facciones de esa mujer, finalmente se rindió.

-No pasa nada, es solo que… me preguntaba si no te precipitas. Al fin y al cabo, solo hace un año desde que la abuela falleció y no sé…

Tenía una relación con Sora más estrecha de la que había tenido con su madre jamás y no solo sentimentalmente, también laboralmente ya que la mujer de su hijo era la que llevaba las cuentas de sus negocios y lentamente iba tomando las riendas de su firma, para que algún día heredase todo lo que construyó y pudiese retirarse tranquila. Pero a pesar de esta cercanía, le producía cierto apuro tocar algunos temas con ella.

Temas personales, temas familiares.

Takenouchi se dio cuenta de que su expresión había intimidado a la pobre muchacha, dulcificando enseguida la mirada.

-Cariño, agradezco tu preocupación pero…- miró a su alrededor con aflicción. Todavía estaba reciente la pérdida de su madre y aunque lo había asumido medianamente bien, porque había podido disfrutar de ella hasta lo biológicamente permisible, le hacía daño pensar que nunca más la vería en esa escuela. Por eso, no estaba dispuesta a mantener una escuela fantasma llena de recuerdos.-… yo no soy maestra de Ikebana, sé algo, pero no lo suficiente como para hacerme cargo de la escuela, además que tampoco tengo tiempo ni vocación. Tendría que contratar a alguien y realmente no me apetece hacerlo. No me apetece que nadie nuevo dirija la escuela Takenouchi, no me apetece que nadie sustituya a mi madre, por eso prefiero deshacerme de esto cuanto antes y seguir con nuestra vida.

Terminó, encaminándose a la pared, quitando tres fotos que se le habían pasado por alto al recoger todo; una era de ella misma de pequeña, otra de sus hijos, de los nietos de Toshiko también cuando eran unos mocosos imparables y la última de Tsubasa, el único nieto hasta ahora de Sora, el bisnieto que conoció Toshiko. Curiosamente las tres estaban tomadas en el mismo lugar, en la escuela junto a su madre, abuela y bisabuela.

Naomi no compartía su decisión, pero también sabía que era algo que correspondía únicamente a Sora, por eso, se limitó a hacer su trabajo. Sacó de sus portafolios los papeles correspondientes.

-Solo tienes que firmar y el local estará vendido.

La mujer dejó de mirar las fotografías, dedicándole una sonrisa de agradecimiento a la chica.

Sacó un bolígrafo y se acercó al mostrador donde estaban esparcidos los correspondientes papeles.

Detectó la tremenda tristeza de su nuera y antes de hacer nada, le acarició el rostro tiernamente.

-No estés triste, es ley de vida. Las personas pasan y se van, lo único que cuenta es mantener su recuerdo y ese está en el corazón, no en este local.- rió, intentando no sonar tan dramática.- ya ves, dentro de nada la firma Sora Takenouchi pasará a ser la firma Naomi Ishida…

La chica apresuró a cortarla.

-No digas eso mamá.- solo en los momentos de tanta cercanía y sobre todo de intimidad se atrevía a llamarla como verdaderamente la sentía.

-Y estará bien cariño, no me imagino destino mejor para mi negocio.

Naomi se sintió profundamente querida, sonrió también intentando no conmoverse.

-Sería una absurdez y un suicidio empresarial cambiarle de nombre, es como si Armani dejase de llamarse Armani.- razonó de forma amena.- además, yo no tengo tu talento, yo solo sé de números.

La mujer asintió, emitiendo una carcajada.

-Una mujer capaz de hacerme la declaración anual tiene más talento que todos los diseñadores del planeta juntos.

Takenouchi siempre había detestado los números y se desesperaba sin encontrar un asesor y contable de fiar durante largos años hasta que esa chica apareció en la vida de su hijo y por tanto en su vida.

Suspiró melancólica, consciente de los años que habían pasado, de que su juventud se había esfumado, de que estaba entrando en la última etapa de su vida.

-Además, cada vez tengo menos ganas de preocuparme por nada, ya he trabajado mucho durante mi vida. Lo único que deseo ahora es pasar el rato con el cascarrabias de mi marido, ver a mis hijos convertirse en seres maravillosos y esperar a que nazcan mis nietos y pueda cuidar y disfrutar de ellos.- terminó dirigiendo una ilusionada mirada a ese incipiente vientre.

Sin embargo, pese al convincente discurso, Naomi la miró con incredulidad.

-Sora, si en algo te conozco, sé que jamás vas a dejarte de preocupar por los demás. Es tu mayor defecto y virtud al mismo tiempo.

La mujer se encogió de hombros.

-Me conoces bastante bien entonces.- dicho esto, se inclinó lo justo hacia ese papel y puso su rúbrica en los sitios indicados.

Oficialmente la escuela-florería de Toshiko Takenouchi estaba vendida.

Recogió los documentos y se los entregó a su mano derecha.

-Entrégalos cuanto antes.- con un semblante de derrota, pero la chica asintió.- por cierto, ¿sabes que van a poner aquí?

-Una tienda de bicicletas o algo así, creo.- dijo Naomi de pasada, mientras guardaba los folios.

Se extrañó al escuchar la risa de su suegra.

-La primera vez que mi madre vio a mi padre iba en bicicleta.- dijo con la voz queda por la emoción.- puede que aprobase esto que hago- murmuró mirando a su alrededor, sintiendo imposible contener las lágrimas.

Naomi apoyó la mano en la espalda de la mujer, dándole su cariño, conmoviéndose con ella, pero entonces, el tintineo de la puerta volvió a sonar alertando a las dos chicas.

La más joven sonrió de inmediato, la mayor se encorvó un poco lo primero para limpiar esas lágrimas y que su hijo no las notase, luego sonrió también a ese apuesto hombrecito pelirrojo, que seguía conservando esa mirada ilusiona e inocente de su niñez.

-Cuanto has tardado.- recriminó su esposa, haciendo un adorable puchero.

El chico le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-Me he tenido que ir un poco lejos para aparcar.

Su mujer se cruzó de brazos inconforme.

-Define un poco lejos.

-¿Veinte minutos a pie?.- contestó con carita de niño bueno.

Y la mujer se desesperó.

-Eso no es un poco lejos, es súper lejos Yuu.

El pelirrojo se entristeció por el disgusto de su amada, pero intentó, como siempre, verle el lado bueno.

-Pero así luego tendremos un camino muy romántico hasta el coche, además te conviene andar.- explicó tomándole las manos y mirándola con devoción.

Evidentemente que la chica se ablandó como gelatina por la mirada de su esposo, sin embargo, este lo estropeó con lo último dicho, provocando que ella se separase de él. -¿Qué me conviene andar?, ¿me estás llamando gorda?

El chico puso su carita de niño desvalido.

-No, bueno un poco sí pero me gusta.- comunicó posando la mano en su vientre.- aunque en realidad, si este bulto fuese un bolo de grasa y no nuestro bebé te seguiría queriendo igual Nao-chan.- finalizó con una sonrisa de enamorado, dejando descompuesta a su mujer.

¿Se supone que eso era una declaración romántica?

Takenouchi, que había estado presenciando la escena con una radiante sonrisa, leyó el rostro de la castaña mucho mejor que su varoncito y fue por eso por lo que se decidió a intervenir antes de que su cagada fuese a más.

El pequeño Yuujou aún no era consciente de lo bipolares y absurdas que podían llegar a ser las mujeres embarazadas.

-Hijo, ¿es que no saludas a tu madre?.- exigió, relajando el ambiente entre esos dos.

Al segundo Yuujou le dedicó su más amplia sonrisa. Llegó hasta ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla, además de achucharla un poco.

-Hola mami.

Sora no pudo evitar la tentación de acariciarle esos mofletitos de bebé, a lo que él le respondió con una sonrisa más grande.

Seguía adorando que le hiciesen mimitos.

Tras separase de la mujer que le dio la vida, miró su alrededor con expresión afligida, recordando, al igual que su madre hace unos minutos, su infancia. Las horas que se pasaba ahí contemplando a su abuela hacer arreglos, a su hermana aprendiéndolos al son de música rock que ponía los pelos de punta a Toshiko y a su otra hermana jugando con las flores como si fuesen katanas.

No había duda de que con el tiempo y sobre todo al ser abuela, Toshiko había dejado de ser tan estricta y severa en cuanto a las normas de comportamiento al practicar Ikebana se refiere.

Y ahora todo desaparecería, sin embargo, lo que Sora no sabía era que su hijo tenía un plan.

-Mami, ¿en serio la vas a vender?

Sora resopló agotada. No quería volver a atormentarse con esta difícil decisión.

-De hecho ya está vendido.- dijo cortantemente, dejando claro que no iba a volver a replantear el tema.

Yuujou miró con complicidad a su esposa.

-Pero mami, es que Naomi y yo hemos pensado que igual te gustaría mantenerlo unos años por si acaso.

Y Sora no dio creído a lo que escuchaba, encontrándolo absolutamente ilógico.

Yuujou mejor que nadie sabía que no había nadie para heredar esa escuela.

-¿Por si acaso de qué Yuu-chan?.- preguntó, un tanto alterada.- ¿quién va a estar interesada en esto?, ¿Aiko?, las únicas flores con las que convive son con las de Tchaikovsky, ¿Tsukino?, las únicas flores a las que presta atención son a los Floramons cuando infringen la ley. Tú solo encuentras fascinantes las flores que llevan muertas más de 2000 años y en cuanto a Naomi tampoco está interesada en esto, ella seguirá mi firma o hará su propio negocio lejos de las flores. El Ikebana murió para los Takenouchi el mismo día que mi madre y cuando antes lo asumamos todos mejor.- terminó tratando de mantenerse firme y fuerte, a pesar de que esa últimas palabras le habían desgarrado el alma.

Sentía que traicionaba a su madre, que era indigna de ella.

Yuujou sintió el dolor de su madre, ya que añoraba a su abuela, pero sobre todo se ponía en su lugar, se imaginaba el día que le faltase esa mujer y se le caía el alma a los pies.

Pero, haciendo honor a su emblema, él sí mantenía una esperanza y lo último que deseaba era que algo importante para su madre se perdiese por actuar precipitadamente, queriendo olvidar el pasado, sin mirar lo que podía traer el futuro.

No deseaba que hiciese algo de lo que luego se podría arrepentir.

Sonrió a su mujer que le devolvió la sonrisa.

-No se lo has dicho, ¿verdad?

-Te estaba esperando.

Sora miró a los jóvenes desconcertada, concentrándose en su hijo. Este se colocó al lado de Naomi y posó la mano en su vientre.

-Es una niña mamá.

En un principio Sora no asimiló lo que le estaba comunicando su hijo, todavía estaba dispersa por los dilemas, los sentimientos encontrados y las ganas de batallear su decisión de su modoso pequeño.

Pero enseguida lo asumió, conforme la sonrisa de ilusión ocupaba todo su rostro y su mirada volvía a brillar como hace tantos años, casi como cuando ella misma estaba embarazada.

Sintió la misma sensación.

Caminó hasta su nuera, volviendo a colocar la mano en su vientre, como si tuviese que hacer eso para comprobar que lo que le decían era verdad.

-¿Es niña de verdad?

Le daba felicidad tener nietos indiferentemente del sexo, pero ya que su hija mayor le había dado de momento solo un varón, le producía una especial ilusión que su segundo nieto fuese una niña.

Los chicos lo confirmaron con una radiante sonrisa, recreándose en la expresión de alegría inmensa que reflejaba su madre.

-¿Voy a tener una nieta?, ¡una niñita!

De repente miró a su alrededor y fue como si volviese a ver ese lugar cubierto de flores, volvió a percibir esa armoniosa fragancia. Miró el arreglo seco, el último que había hecho su madre y sintió que florecía, que renacía, que volvía a la vida.

Por un momento hasta vio a esa niña de rodillas, siguiendo los pasos de su bisabuela, bajo las indicaciones de su abuela, porque por un momento se sintió maestra de Ikebana, que podría hacerlo, que debía hacerlo, que deseaba hacerlo.

Recobró la esperanza, sintió que con esa noticia, con esa niña que se formaba en el vientre de su "hija" regresaba la primavera a ese lugar.

Fue una corazonada tan fuerte que no la pudo dejar pasar, jamás se lo habría perdonado.

-Creo… creo… que… voy a mantenerlo unos años, pos si acaso.- tartamudeó visualizando el futuro emocionada.

Yuujou abrazó a su esposa satisfecho, esta a su vez sacó el papel que Takenouchi acababa de firmar.

-Entonces, ¿lo puedo romper?.- preguntó a punto de partirlo en dos.

Sora no le respondió con palabras sino con hechos, anticipándose a sus movimientos lo rompió ella misma.

-No puedo quitar la escuela mientras haya una Takenouchi en camino, quizá ella tome el camino que yo rechacé… sí, seguro que sí, seguro que ella devuelve la primavera a mi apellido.- susurró orgullosa.

Yuujou quedó un poco pensativo por la frase de su madre, comunicándose con la mirada con su mujer.

-Harumi.- dijo como si hubiese tenido una revelación.

Y Naomi sonrió sintiendo que esa niña no podría tener otro nombre.

-Me encanta, Harumi Ishida, maestra de Ikebana.

La diseñadora notó que volvía veinte años atrás, por los menos en fuerza y vitalidad.

Recolocó las fotos en la pared, dejando un hueco para cuando esa niña naciese. Y aunque ya no estuviese en este mundo, desde ese lugar donde tanto tiempo había pasado con su madre, se sintió más cercana a ella que nunca en su vida.

La nueva generación se abría paso y Sora estaba dispuesta a recibirla con la mayor de las ilusiones, pero sin olvidar jamás el pasado, porque el futuro carecía de sentido si no venía precedido por algo o por alguien, como la primavera, que solo puede florecer tras un frío y duro invierno.

-**OWARI**-

.

* * *

N/A: aquí está mi nuevo proyecto del cual tenía ganas desde hace tiempo. En realidad este fic y casi todos los futuristas se lo debo a mi amiga e inspiración CieloCriss ya que es la que comparte mi flipismo y me anima a imaginar ese futuro de nuestros chicos cada vez más lejano.

De todas formas este capítulo en concreto nació gracias a la inspiración de otra amiga mía como Amai do, ya que su capi 2 de "El poder de los sueños" me dejó traumatizada (en el buen sentido de la palabra) de cómo tiene que seguir la vida cuando una madre se muere y me dio la idea de este fic en el que no solo he presentado a la futura novia de Yuujou, la cual saldrá en el fic especial de Navidad (que espero que este año por fin esté), sino también a su primogénita.

Agradecer a CieloCriss por ayudarme a bautizar a Naomi y comentar que Harumi creo que significa flor de primavera y por eso lo he elegido para esa niñita de la que algún día escribiré más, así como de todos los nietos que ya tienen lugar en mi imaginación.

Mientras escribo todo eso, este fic rondará por ahí con historias de los hijos de los elegidos y demás.

Y el universo se expande por generaciones y generaciones.

Es lo bueno de la imaginación, que puedes crear hasta el infinito.

En fin, que dedicado a los fans de los fics súper-futuristas y ¡hasta la próxima!

**Soratolove/sorato4ever**

Publicado: 22/08/2012**  
**


	2. Big Bang

**~ Big Bang ~**

Observó detenidamente como la jeringa se llenaba de esa sustancia brillante, esos datos tan codiciados y que tanto ansiaba quedaron reflejados en su enigmática mirada violeta.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, le entregó la muestra a su compañero, que apresuró a guardarla en el maletín. El humano, cuidadosamente depositó el digihuevo en su lugar.

-¿No le habrá hecho daño verdad?- cuestionó Kunemon con preocupación.

-Claro que no.- tranquilizó el muchacho.- sé lo que hago.

El viento sopló trasportando las plumas características del lugar y trayendo consigo un sonido que alertó al joven investigador. Apretó los dientes con rabia al verla, mientras con un movimiento de cabeza se acomodaba ese pelo que todavía seguía llevando al límite de cubrir sus ojos.

-Ya viene Dora la exploradora a tocar las narices.- masculló, mientras recogía a gran velocidad su maletín.

Lo mejor sería la huída, pero antes de que pudiese hacer digievolucionar a su compañero y le otorgase una vía de escape, la moto patrulla de la Digital Guard paró el motor. Ya estaba ahí.

Con las manos a la espalda, le dedicó una forzada sonrisa tratando de disimular.

Del vehículo salió el adorable digimon Lunamon y su uniformada compañera. Al quitarse el caso, el portador del destino pudo ver su mirada. Como siempre combativa e intimidante.

-¿Qué tal defensora de la ley?- cuestionó con sorna.

Con paso firme la pelirroja le encaró, no sin antes hacer un reconocimiento a su alrededor para ver si había algo sospechoso de lo que informar.

-No puedes estar aquí Ichijouji.- anunció la chica.

-Estoy trabajando.- excusó con su adorable sonrisa de ángel, mostrando la tarjeta identificatoria de D2I2.

-¿Tienes un permiso?, no, ¿verdad?, porque en el caso de tenerlo deberías estar custodiado por un agente, lo dice el convenio. Esta zona está protegida, ningún humano puede entrar sin autorización, ni mucho menos para tomar muestras. Las zonas permitidas para esas labores son las recogidas por el convenio, la A2, B1, C4 y C5, D3 y... ¡ay! esta me la preguntaron en el examen.- se llevó las manos a la cabeza la muchacha tratando de hacer memoria.

-E5 y E6.- añadió su compañera.

-¡Eso es!- exclamó con alegría la joven cadete, dándose con el puño en la mano. Seguidamente se volteó al chico.- y esta es la zona A1, lo sabes, por lo que queda requisado todo tu material y…

Calló rabiosa por ver lo que hacía Yoshi mientras ella le estaba deteniendo, es decir, cantar una cancioncilla ridícula moviendo la cabeza para un lado y para otro.

-¡Esto es serio Yoshi!- reprimió la pelirroja, dando un fuerte pisotón y acercando su cara a la de él.

El chico se detuvo.

-Es que me aburres, mocosa.- dijo, al mismo tiempo que la empujaba de la frente con el dedo índice, al igual que cuando tenía cinco años.

Ishida frunció el ceño, gruñó y le atrapó el dedo con la mano, retorciéndoselo levemente.

-Quedas detenido.- anunció sin ningún titubeo.

Sin embargo, Yoshi rió provocando más la furia de la chica, que por otra parte no llegó a mostrarla porque en un acto improvisto el chico le robó un beso.

Pese a su enfado, Ishida no dudó en corresponderlo, eso sí cuando se apartó de ella, sus ojos volvieron a echar chispas contra ese joven.

-Si crees que por esto no te voy a detener…- advirtió, pero sin hacer el menor caso a sus amenazas, el benjamín de los Ichijouji, tras dejar caer su valioso maletín a Kunemon, ya envolvía a esa chica de la cintura.

-Haz lo que quieras mocosa, tú sabrás si quieres visitar a tu novio entre rejas o tenerlo aquí.- concluyó con su sonrisa de seguridad, mientras eliminaba nuevamente la distancia que separaba sus labios.

Tsukino dio un gruñido de inconformidad que murió entre los labios de Yoshi, entre ese beso que empezaba a ganar pasión e intensidad. Lo odiaba, porque era un manipulador y chantajista profesional, y lo peor era que ella, una chica de firmes principios, defensora de la justicia y ahora de la ley, estaba cayendo en sus diabólicas garras.

-Estoy trabajando.- excusó la portadora de la fraternidad, al separase del joven.

Este ni se inmutó, siguió sembrando apasionados besos en su cara y cuello, al mismo tiempo que sus manos se perdían por el interior de la camiseta.

-Yo también estoy trabajando, por eso nos merecemos un descanso.- balbuceó inmerso en su pasión, apoyando una de sus manos en su cogote, acariciando ese pelo rojizo que se deslizaba entre sus dedos.

-Me pueden despedir.- advirtió la hija menor de Sora y Yamato, dejándose llevar cada vez más por los besos y caricias de ese chico.

Escuchó la burlona risa de su novio.

-Mi jefe es Izumi, a mí no me despedirán.

Fue lo que la hizo despertar.

En vez de reformar a ese idiota era él quien la llevaba a ella por el mal camino y para colmo, como siempre solo pensaba en él. No le importaba nada lo que pudiese sucederle a ella, a pesar de que era conocedor de lo mucho que amaba y le había costado entrar en la DG (Digital Guard).

Sintió como el calor se apoderaba de su cuerpo, pero no por la excitación sino por la cólera que acumulaba y sin más preámbulos apartó al chico con un violento empujón.

-Cuando llevo este uniforme soy la cadete Ishida y puedo considerar delictiva tu acción.- sentenció con gran seriedad, mientras se recolocaba perfectamente su uniforme.

Yoshi dio unos pasos para atrás, entrecerrando los ojos mientras se llevaba las manos a la nuca, expresando una notable apatía por lo que decía.

-Lo ves, ya eres otra vez una aburrida mocosa.

La chica dejó pasar su comentario, dirigiendo su atención y sus pasos a ese sospechoso maletín. Al momento Yoshi fue consciente de cual era su nuevo objetivo y se puso en su camino.

-Tengo que llevármelo.- anunció Tsukino.

Ichijouji negó con la más absoluta seriedad.

-Eso no lo puedo permitir, así que será mejor que cojas tu motito de juguete y tu guerrera mágica.- dijo esto mirando a Lunamon con sorna.- haces como si no me has visto y... bueno, esta noche haces un esfuerzo y te pones guapa para mí.- terminó, dándole una rápida caricia en el mentón.

Tsukino dio un feroz bocado al aire tratando de pillarle ese dedo que a Yoshi no le provocó más que otra carcajada.

-Lo siento pero estos no son esos videojuegos donde tú eres el kaiser.- se burló descaradamente la pelirroja, cosa que por supuesto no sentó nada bien al investigador.- este es el mundo real y aquí yo soy la autoridad.

Y Yoshi resopló, incapaz de aceptar algo como eso.

-¡Yo lo soy la autoridad!- replicó en un tono un poco maníaco.- este es mi mundo, ¡yo soy Digimon Kaiser!

Ishida sabía de sobra cuando su novio estaba de broma y para su desgracia, su enfermizo discurso no lo era.

-Dame eso.- reclamó con autoridad.

Yoshi detuvo su brazo bruscamente.

-Vete.

Mantuvieron un duelo de miradas que podría ser comparable con una explosión estelar, pero es que ninguno iba a ceder en sus propósitos. Era increíble como por una u otra razón esos ojos siempre tenían unos enfrentamientos de nivel astronómico. Tanto en sus duelos por la justicia, como en sus muestras de amor.

Era una relación peligrosamente pasional en la que nunca ninguno estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido.

Finalmente la cadete forcejeó, logrando que el chico la soltase.

-Lunamon.- llamó, sin apartar la mirada de la de Yoshi.

La digimon se puso en guardia, mientras Kunemon se apoderó del maletín.

-No hagas que los digimons resuelvan lo que tenemos que resolver nosotros.- propuso Ichijouji.

Estaba claro que si no accedía quedaría como una cobarde, por eso hizo un gesto con la mano a su compañera para que se detuviese.

-Entonces acepta mi autoridad, dame el maletín, lárgate y se acabarán tus problemas.

El especialista en genética se cruzó de brazos y la miró con altanería.

-Adelante, detenme, quiero ver de lo que eres capaz gatita.- dijo con provocación.

Y la escasa paciencia de Tsukino desapareció, porque si algo no soportaba de Ichijouji era su prepotencia y sus aires de superioridad.

En un rápido movimiento, zancadilleó el pie de su contrincante, haciendo que este se desequilibrase. Segundos después ya estaba boca abajo, con la mejilla pegada en ese suelo de colchonetas y con las manos siendo atadas a su espalda.

Por un momento había olvidado que su novia practicaba artes marciales desde la primaria.

-Esto es abuso de poder.- masculló el pelimorado, entre muecas de molestia.- no me pongas eso, me duele el brazo. Me estás haciendo daño.- trató de manipularla nuevamente, pero esta vez ella no se dejó.

-Yoshi Ichijouji quedas detenido por resistencia y asalto a la autoridad y por violar el perímetro de investigación establecido por el convenio regulador de D2I2 y el Mundo Digital.

-¡Yoshi!- intentó reaccionar Kunemon, pero su compañero negó con la cabeza.

-Salva las muestras.- ordenó.

Pero antes de que su compañero pudiese hacer ningún movimiento y que por supuesto Lunamon se lo impidiese, una nueva llegada captó la atención de los dos jóvenes.

El chico ladeó la cabeza para enfocar al extraño. Era dificultoso debido a que desde hace tiempo necesitaba gafas para ver de lejos, pero se negaba a ponérselas, como mucho solo se ponía sus anteojos oscuros graduados. Forzó la vista y a duras penas logró reconocer la silueta de un Centauromon.

Lo que no se esperaba era que la chica que tenía encima saltase como una liebre, no sin antes soltarle las manos y ayudarle a ponerse en pie.

-¿Qué bipolaridad te está entrando ahora mocosa?- preguntó Yoshi sin entender sus acciones, mientras se sacudía con esmero su perfecta chaqueta gris y se acomodaba el pelo.

-Es mi supervisor.- anunció Tsukino con nerviosismo. Ichijouji siguió con su mueca de confusión. A su juicio, debería estar orgullosa de entregar un delincuente a su jefe.- es que soy cadete…- explicó, señalando el escudo de su uniforme.

-Vivo contigo Robocop, ya sé lo que eres.- replicó el joven con molestia.

Centauromon se acercaba y a cada paso, Ishida estaba más cardiaca.

-Sí, pero lo que no sabes es que los cadetes no podemos detener a gente. Solo podemos pedir identificación y si hay alguna complicación estamos obligados a llamar a nuestro supervisor.- explicó de carrerilla, tratando de disimular los signos de lucha de su alrededor.

Supo que había metido la pata hasta el fondo el ver el rostro de asombro del portador del destino, así como esa sonrisa angelicalmente maliciosa.

-Vaya de lo que me acabo de enterar.

Ishida se había quedado blanca mirando a su novio con temor.

-No serás capaz.

-¿Qué pasaría si lo hago?- indagó haciéndola sufrir hasta el límite.

-¡Pues que me echaran!, ¡que jamás podré graduarme y ser agente de la DG! ¡y mi vida perderá su sentido!.- explicó con desesperación.

Se podría decir que era la primera vez en su vida que se mostraba de esa forma ante su archienemigo Yoshi. Sin seguridad, sin determinación, totalmente vulnerable, rendida a sus pies, porque solo de él dependía su futuro.

El chico se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno mi pequeña mocosa, yo nunca seré kaiser, tú nuca serás agente, la vida es dura, pero menos mal que nos tenemos el uno al otro.- dijo llevándose la mano al corazón, en ese detestable tono burlón.

No hubo tiempo a más replicas porque el trote del digimon ya se había detenido y miraba a ambos jóvenes con severidad.

-Cadete, ¿qué está sucediendo aquí?, esta es una zona altamente protegida, lo sabes.

La joven tragó saliva atemorizada, pero antes de que pudiese dar explicación alguna, Yoshi se adelantó.

-Verá, es muy sencillo.- empezó, mientras se manoseaba las muñecas donde aún estaban las marcas de las esposas. Cada uno de sus movimientos provocaban que el corazón de Tsukino estuviese más cerca de explotar. Ichijouji la miró atentamente, otorgándole esa sonrisa que derretía a cualquiera pero que podía ser signo de la mayor muestra de bondad como de la mayor maldad indistintamente, y en esos momentos Ishida fue incapaz de leer en ella y darle su significado. Luego se volvió al cuadrúpedo.- aquí, la amable cadete Ishida, cumpliendo perfectamente con su labor me estaba explicando que no puedo estar aquí, que necesito una autorización especial, por lo que ya me iba.

Solo cuando terminó de hablar sintió que sus músculos se relajaban y pudo respirar de alivio, mientras su corazón regresaba a un latir más pausado.

Sin duda había sido el peor momento de su vida y lo peor era que hasta el último segundo había estado dudando de cómo sería la actuación del chico que amaba.

La hizo tremendamente feliz que no la traicionase, reafirmando, que bajo su fachada de aspirante a dictador mundial existía un corazón bondadoso.

Centarumon lo escuchó con atención y tras unos segundos asintió a su explicación conforme. No obstante, la tensión regresó cuando fijó la vista en el dichoso maletín.

-¿Qué muestras llevas ahí?, aquí esta prohibido tomarlas.- manifestó, dispuesto a inspeccionar el maletín.

Ichijouji apretó los dientes, porque sin duda, este sería motivo no solo de su despedida de D2I2, sino de su detención. La pelirroja vio su mirada de apuro siguiendo cada uno de los movimientos de su jefe, por eso supo que era el momento de devolverle el favor.

-¡No es necesario señor!- exclamó, interponiéndose en el camino del digimon.- ya lo he comprobado y son muestras rutinarias de la zona A2. Nada ilegal.

Yoshi sintió lo mismo que Tsukino había sentido hace unos instantes, dejándole, al igual que a ella, una sensación de absoluta felicidad.

El digimon no indagó más en el tema.

-De acuerdo, pero será mejor que lo acompañes cuanto antes fuera de este perímetro, cadete.

-¡A sus ordenes!- asintió la pelirroja haciendo el saludo correspondiente a un superior.

Centauromon por fin se alejó y los dos chicos pudieron mostrar su alivio con notables suspiros.

En un acto repentino, la chica se abrazó a su novio.

-Muchas gracias, sabía que eras bueno, te quiero.- dijo a todo correr, sembrándole miles de besitos por el rostro.

Ichijouji se había quedado sin reaccionar, poniendo una fingida mueca de agobio.

-No seas tan pegajosa, maldita enana.

Tsukino se detuvo, mirándole con una sonrisa que cubría por completo su rostro y que aunque no fuese con su imagen de chico cool, contagió al investigador.

-Eres insoportable.- le dijo de forma amorosa, mientras juntaban sus labios.

Esta vez el beso fue tierno, delicado y pausado. Fue un beso que no mostró su desbordante pasión sino su profundo amor, porque por supuesto, su relación también se componía de eso.

-Me has salvado, nunca lo olvidaré.- dijo Tsukino de una forma tan cursi que si se oyese le entrarían ganas de matarse a sí misma.

En el rostro de Yoshi se apareció esa sonrisa triunfal tan detestada por su novia.

-Lo he hecho porque de esa forma, sabía que tú me la devolverías.- comentó con arrogancia, mientras le acariciaba la naricilla.

Una nueva manipulación y aunque en el fondo Ishida sabía que lo había hecho por que la quería, su estúpido comentario provocó su furia, dándole un merecido empujón.

La pelirroja se cruzó de brazos con enfado, mientras Yoshi se partía de risa por su expresión. Sin reparar más en ella la tomó de la mano y la invitó a sentarse en uno de los cubos.

-Como tú también me has salvado, en agradecimiento, te voy a contar mis planes súper secretos.- empezó con ilusión. Tsukino, todavía ofendida, lo miró desconcertada.-he recogido datos puros del interior de un digihuevo.

Eso hizo que la cadete se levantase alarmada.

-¿Has pinchado un digihuevo?, ¡eso puede ser peligroso!, ¡hay un digimon renaciendo ahí!

El hijo de Ken se exasperó por la reprimenda anticipada de su novia, levantándose con ella.

-¡Mierda mocosa!, ¿quién es el especialista en genética digimon aquí?, yo, ¿verdad?, ¡pues cierra la bocaza!, llevo muchos meses preparando esto y lo que he hecho no supone ningún daño para el digimon.

-Aunque así sea, ¿para que demonios quieres eso?.- cuestionó la aspirante a agente con disgusto.

Su novio la tomó de las manos y sonrió con una mezcla de emoción e ilusión.

Justamente como siempre que creía que por fin poseía el plan perfecto para dominar el mundo y precisamente esa mocosa a la que estaba a punto de decírselo se lo desbarataba sin miramientos.

Pero estaba tan feliz por su hallazgo, que deseaba contárselo a pesar de los antecedentes.

Tenía la necesidad de compartir su felicidad con la chica que amaba.

-Creo que puedo aislar el dato que hace que los digimons renazcan y lo reconvertiré en un gen y cuando haga eso…- paró, tomando aire. Estaba demasiado emocionado por su loca investigación.- estoy buscando introducir ese gen en el genoma humano.

La joven revolvió la cabeza confusa.

-¿Qué me estás contando Yoshi?

-Estoy habando de…- no pudo contener su risa nerviosa.- hablo de… de inmortalidad.- dejó salir esperando el asombro y posterior felicitación de su novia.

Pero como de costumbre, nada de eso pasó.

Tuvo que cerrar los ojos por la lluvia de saliva que provocó la intensa carcajada de Tsukino.

Totalmente decepcionado y cada vez más enojado por su comportamiento, se volvió.

Con la ilusión que le había hecho compartir sus planes con su archienemiga.

-Eso es imposible, estás como una cabra.- dijo ella entre risas.

-Tú que sabrás niñata.- bufó con enfado.- nunca me comprendes.

Sabía que se había enfadado, pero no le dio importancia, es más siguió con su juego.

-¿Y para que quieres la inmortalidad?

El rostro del pelimorado continuó pétreo.

-Está claro, para dominar el mundo y destruiros a todos, escoria humana.- dijo con desprecio, lo que provoco mayores risas en la chica.

Si había algo que podía dinamitar la moral de Yoshi era que se riesen de sus innovadoras ideas y sus locos sueños de maníaco dictador.

Ya un poco más calmada, la pelirroja pasó a recoger el maletín del futuro inmortal.

-Es ese caso, no puedo dejar que te quedes con esto.- anunció.

Yoshi abrió los ojos con temor al ver sus meses de trabajo en manos de la detestable justiciera que le volvía loco.

-Dámelo.

-No.- dio unos pasos para atrás.

Ichijouji gruñó.

-¡Kunemon!

Pero antes de que su compañero pudiese actuar, un potente destello en forma de media luna proveniente de Lunamon les deslumbró durante unos segundos.

Cuando desapareció, la moto de la cadete Ishida desaparecía por el horizonte y Yoshi solo pudo enfurecerse viendo como, una vez más, esa chica desbarataba sus planes.

-¡Ishidaaaaaaaa!

Su grito de impotencia se oyó por todo el Digimundo.

...

La pelirroja encendió las velas y echó un último vistazo a la cena.

No solía ser demasiado romántica, pero cuando tiraba por el retrete las aspiraciones de gobernar el mundo de su novio, solía sentirse un poco culpable y tenía la costumbre de compensárselo de alguna forma.

Escuchó las llaves en la puerta y aprovechó esos segundos para acomodarse esa media melena y subirse un poco la falda del ajustado vestido negro que llevaba. El favorito de Yoshi.

El chico entró y Tsukino le dedicó su mejor sonrisa. Yoshi no la correspondió para nada, su ceño fruncido y su mandíbula apretadaza reflejaba lo que estaba pensando en ese momento mejor que las palabras.

Miró con desprecio la mesa romántica que estaba preparada y siguió adelante sin reparar en su sexy novia.

Esta ya se empezó a enfadar, deteniéndole del brazo cuando pasaba a su lado.

-¿Aún sigues enfadado porque he desbaratado tus locos planes de gobernar el mundo?- preguntó en tono infantil.

El chico la enfocó, pero su expresión ni se inmutó.

-Es culpa mía, por confiar en ti, pero tranquila ya he aprendido la lección.

Dicho esto intentó seguir su camino, pero fue imposible porque la chica le volteó hacia la mesa.

Yoshi resopló con agotamiento.

-Mira he hecho la cena para ti, nada de microondas, he usado el horno.- anunció con orgullo.

Ichijouji no abandonó su pose de indiferencia.

-Ya he cenado.

No se lo estaba poniendo fácil, pero Ishida no se detendría. Al fin y al cabo, casi siempre se salía con la suya.

Lo tomó del mentón haciendo que le mirase fijamente.

-También me he puesto guapa para ti.- dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior con sensualidad.

El chico la escaneó de arriba abajo con una expresión de absoluto rechazo.

-Pues no lo has conseguido.

Y por supuesto que la combatida pelirroja se hartó, dio un gruñido y le volteó la cara.

-Si algún día quieres dejar de jugar al conquistador del universo y quieres ser adulto, me llamas.- sentenció.

Ichijouji flipó y Tsukino consiguió lo que Yoshi había intentado evitar a toda costa y era que entrase en su juego.

-¿Qué yo juego al conquistador del universo?, ¡eres tú la que se cree una súper heroína y no eres más que una cadete sin placa!

La pelirroja se indignó.

-Al menos yo tengo un trabajo de verdad, no como tú que te dedicas a hacer experimentos cutres en tu laboratorio de doctor maligno.- reprochó, enfureciendo a Yoshi.

Gruñó, mordiéndose la lengua por no decir alguna barbaridad.

-Algún día…- fue lo único que pudo decir a modo de advertencia.

-¿Qué?.- provocó la chica acercando su cara, dejándole claro que no le había intimidado.- ¿gobernarás el mundo desde tu sala llena de televisores mientras acaricias a un gato?.- dijo con sorna.- ¡eres peor que un dibujo animado!

Resoplando por la nariz como un toro desbocado, Yoshi también se encaró a la muchacha.

Nuevo duelo visual, en donde un Big Bang estalló entre los dos.

-Algún día conquistaré el mundo.- terminó, con su rostro a milímetros de la de Tsukino.

Estaban tan pegados que la pelirroja notó el aliento de su novio entrar en su boca.

-Y yo estaré ahí para detenerte.- advirtió en un serio susurro, rozando ya los labios de su amante.

Y con unos gruñidos disconformes por parte de ambos, se fundieron en un explosivo beso.

Era ardiente y urgente o eso mostraban las descaradas manos de Ishida que se perdían por ese pelo intocable de su chico, o los suspiros de satisfacción cuando este bajaba por su cuello, mientras le acariciaba con desesperación la espalda, con la necesidad de sentir cuanto antes su piel.

-Mierda.- maldijo Yoshi un momento que paró.

-¿Huh?- suspiró Tsukino en su mundo, mientras sus labios buscaban el lóbulo del chico y este le correspondía metiendo las manos por debajo de su falda, sujetándola del trasero y elevándola para conducirla a un lugar donde gozasen de mayor comodidad.

Al notar que se movían la joven cadete se detuvo un segundo y sonrió como una loca enamorada viendo la mágica mirada de Yoshi, una mirada desbordante de amor.

-Eres una maldita mocosa insoportable Tsukino Ishida, pero te quiero más que a mis sueños.

Y ella sonrió orgullosa por sus palabras, correspondiéndole con ese beso tierno, que hizo las delicias del pelimorado, porque por muy diferentes que fuesen en las apariencias, sus corazones eran absolutamente iguales, estaban repletos de amor.

-**OWARI**-

.

* * *

N/A: esto en realidad nunca nació con ánimo de convertirse en fic, simplemente era una escena que se me ocurrió y quise escribir para ver si Tsukino y Yoshi tenían futuro como archienemigos y amantes o se quedaban solo en archienemigos. Y sinceramente me gustó demasiado la primera opción, así que, aquí está otra de mis parejas post-futuristas XD.

Sin duda es una de las que más me gusta y más juego me da para escribir.

En fin, que aprovechando que me animé a hacer ese contenedor de historias de los hijos de los digides, he decidido compartir la escena que me convenció del todo por el Tsukoshi, para ver si consigo fans de la pareja más que nada XD.

De todas formas, si lo disfrutasteis ya vale la pena haberlo escrito y publicado.

Nada más de momento, **soratolove/sorato4ever**

Publicado: 5/09/2012


	3. Bodas y estrellados

**~ Bodas y estrellados ~**

El hombre gruñó por enésima vez mientras contemplaba la espectacular vista de Tokio que le proporcionaba esa suite de lujo que ya poseía en propiedad.

Debía reconocer que aunque, para él, jamás se podría comparar a su idolatrada New York, le agradaba la ciudad natal de su mujer. Era una gran urbe con miles de personas al igual que el lugar donde había vivido toda su vida.

Siempre le habían gustado las grandes ciudades por la gran variedad de gente que te podías encontrar, aunque ahora, su mayor preocupación era esa precisamente.

Si viviese en un pueblo donde todo el mundo se conoce hubiese adivinado la identidad del misterioso novio de su hija desde el primer momento que habrían empezado a salir y no tendría esta angustia por conocer al sujeto en cuestión.

Llevó la vista un instante a su mujer que pese a que no lo necesitase seguía retocándose frente al espejo seguramente para calmar también su nerviosismo.

Sintió que ella era la culpable de todo, ya que era por su cada vez mayor nostalgia a Japón por lo que sus viajes a este país se habían incrementado en los últimos años, llegándose a pasar largas temporadas aquí, lo mismo que sus hijos cuyos mayores amigos estaban en Tokio y no en América.

Sus hijos varones habían caído presos de niñas japonesas, pero siempre tuvo la esperaza de que la niña no siguiese sus pasos. Esperanza que hoy desaparecía.

En realidad, odiaría a cualquier chico que se acercase a su princesita, pero al menos lo vería con mejores ojos si se trataba de un flamante Neoyorkino fan de los Knicks y que llevase la estatua de la libertad tatuada en el brazo al igual que él.

Pero no, era japonés y esa tarde estaba a punto de conocerlo.

Con esa notable cojera que mantenía desde que sufrió ese grave ataque en 2027, el rubio por fin se alejó de la ventana, retomando el bastón que usaba desde entonces para ayudarse a caminar, y que según su mujer, le daba un aspecto muy interesante y sexy.

Al notar que por fin se movía, la castaña lo encaró con su adorable sonrisa.

-Micky, ¿crees que estoy bien así o me cambio otra vez?

El productor y director de cine esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

Se había cambiado de ropa ya diez veces, a pesar de que todas las veces él le hubiese dicho que estaba divina, y no era porque sus ojos enamorados siempre la viesen bella, era porque en verdad Mimi Tachikawa parecía haber hecho un pacto con el diablo para que lo años no pasasen por ella.

Solo mirándola muy de cerca, se encontraban esas pequeñas arruguitas en la comisura de los labios, la frente y bajo los ojos, más consecuencia de las risas que había derramado en toda su feliz vida que de la edad propiamente dicha.

Su cabello seguía llegando hasta los hombros, ondulado y de su característico color miel. Su rostro conservaba la suavidad y hasta la tersura de una quinceañera y seguía manteniendo unas admirables curvas.

Esta vez, Barton no contestó, se limitó a hacer un suspiro quejumbroso dejándose caer contra el sillón.

-Esto no me gusta.- bufó con la mano en la cara.

Rápidamente la portadora de la inocencia supo lo que le ocurría a su marido, que no era otra cosa que el miedo de todo padre a perder a su princesita en brazos de otro hombre.

Ella también compartía su miedo, sobre todo porque no sabía quien era el chico y le daba pánico que su niñita sufriese. Lo que ya no compartía era ese apuro a perderla que en alguna ocasión sí tuvo con sus hijos varones, porque sorprendiéndose a sí misma, sus hijos le habían dado unas nueras con las que estaba encantada y confiaba que la niña también siguiese sus pasos.

-Seguro que es buen chico.- tranquilizó, rodeándole el cuello, dándole un cariñoso beso en la sien.

-Seguro que es un idiota.- replicó él.

-¡Oh venga!.- hizo un puchero la castaña, sentándose en sus rodillas. De forma automática el americano la rodeó.- debes reconocer que nuestros hijos eligen bien a sus parejas, por lo que tenemos que confiar un poco más en Coko.

No se esperaba la mirada atónita del hombre.

-¿Qué eligen bien a sus parejas?.- se agitó tanto que Mimi tuvo que saltar de sus rodillas para que este se pusiese en pie.- ¿no seguirás pensando que Mike hizo buena elección, verdad?

-¡Adoro a Chikako!.- defendió como una posesa a su rarita pero adorada nuera.

-¿Te refieres a esa hippy tarada culpable de que mi primogénito tirase su carrera por la borda?, ¡él tenía un futuro en el mundo del espectáculo!, ¡un futuro en el mundo de las finanzas!, ¿para que demonios le pagué sus costosos estudios si iba a acabar viviendo en medio de la nada con Pocahontas?

La chef miró a su esposo con reprobación. Habían tenido esta discusión en infinidad de ocasiones, de hecho había tenido que mediar entre él y Mishi por este tema durante largos años.

Solo se calmó un poco la cosa y Michael por fin aceptó las decisiones de su soñador hijo cuando le hicieron abuelo, pero siempre encontraba algún momento para bufar sobre el tema.

-Sabes que lo importante es que nuestro hijo es feliz, que está con una buena chica que lo adora y que además me hace ser consuegra de Kou y Mina.- argumentó.

Fuese una respuesta lógica o no, pero estaba feliz de haber emparentado con su mejor amigo de la infancia y su interesante esposa que siempre le regalaba un precioso sari por su cumpleaños.

El hombre hizo un gesto con la mano a la vez que un sonido de conformidad, mejor dicho de resignación.

-¿Y qué me dices de Jorei?, ¿acaso puedes decir algo en contra de Akari?.- cuestionó Mimi con superioridad.

-Eh… ah…- Michael tuvo la tentación de hablar pero se dio cuenta de que no podía reclamar nada a la encantadora novia de su hijo pequeño.- no, claro que no puedo decir nada malo de esa chica.- se rindió, furioso por tener que darle la victoria.

-Y eso es porque es hija de Taichi, nuestro amigo.- confirmó la compañera de Palmon.

El rubio la miró estupefacto. Esos argumentos eran absolutamente ridículos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?, ¿qué solo porque sean hijos de tus amigos ya tienen que ser buenos?

Mimi analizó la pregunta, haciendo una mueca de confirmación. Básicamente en eso se basaba su débil teoría.

-¡Tonterías!, no se puede juzgar a los hijos por la relación que mantengas con sus padres.- espetó el productor.- ¡imagínate que Court entra de la mano de ese demonio de los Ichijouji!, ¿te parecería genial solo porque es hijo de tu amada Miyako?.- despotricó el hombre aterrando a su esposa.

Ni quería imaginarse a su princesita enamorada de ese maniaco aspirante a Kaiser.

Suspiró aliviada y hasta se permitió soltar una risa al recordar que eso jamás sería posible.

-Yoshi está con Tsuki-chan, así que el marrón de tener a ese yerno pirado es para Sora.- comunicó. La mirada reprobatoria de Barton le hizo saber que no era una actitud de muy buena amiga.-solo intentaba decirte que nuestros hijos saben lo que hacen, ¿vale?, que no hay que estar tan a la defensiva.- habló Tachikawa.

El compañero de Betamon volvió a gruñir, sin embargo se quedó con las ganas de replicar a su esposa, porque en ese instante, Paul entró a la sala.

-La señorita Courtney Kumiko y su acompañante han llegado.

Michael tuvo la tentación de decirle que lo mandase al diablo, pero se contuvo. En teoría, esta debía ser una presentación cordial y afectiva, por lo menos era lo que Coko les había exigido durante toda la semana.

En milésimas una elegante muchacha de veinte años, con una melena color miel más natural que el de su madre y una mirada celeste más vital que la de su padre, apareció entre ellos, portando una radiante sonrisa y también un ligero rubor por la situación.

Al verla, Michael se ablandó y tuvo hasta que esbozar una sonrisa para recibirla, Mimi, como de costumbre fue mucho más exagerada, teniendo la necesidad de achucharla un poco y repeinarle su linda melena.

A Coko le pareció excesiva su reacción, ya que hacía escasas horas que se habían visto, pero se dejó hacer.

-Estás tan guapa mi pequeña princesa.

Mimi se encontraba más emocionada de lo que esperaba, pero es que no era para menos, ya que tal y como hablaba de ese chico, todo hacía indicar que sería un noviazgo oficial, con grandes posibilidades de que finalizase en boda.

Lo que era incapaz de entender era por qué todavía no se lo había presentado, cuando ya llevaban alrededor de un año de relación. Ni tan siquiera era conocedora de su nombre.

Siempre que intentaba sonsacarle algo, Coko se incomodaba y le contestaba que se lo diría cuando estuviese preparada.

Y por fin, ese día había llegado.

Miró a su madre, tomándola de la mano, luego dirigió la vista a su padre y finalmente suspiró.

-Daddy, mummy, quiero presentaros a mi novio, Take.

-Que nombre más bonito.- susurró la mujer con una mirada ilusionada dirigida a la entrada.

-Que nombre más idiota.- gruñó el padre con una mirada de odio hacia la entrada.

Un chico de tez morena, atlético, más que eso, realmente musculoso, con ropa ajustada marcando pectorales y un peinado corto, pero con puntas perfectamente desorganizadas, se apareció ante ellos.

Sería irreconocible a como era hace años, solo le delataba esa sonrisa de despistado tan característica de un…

-Motomiya.- murmuró Barton en estado de shock.

En efecto, ese al que Coko, demostrando que era hija de su madre y que al igual que ella poner diminutivos absurdos a la gente era uno de sus mayores placeres, llamaba Take, no era otro que Taisuke Motomiya, el hijo menor de Daisuke y Keiko.

Mimi se llevó la mano al corazón aterrada, rezando porque esto fuese una visión, una pesadilla o una broma pesada de su princesita.

En trance, vio como la chica se dirigía a su novio, le tomaba de la mano y le hacía entrar compartiendo unas palabras con él.

-Ya lo conocéis desde pequeño pero, no estaba preparada para reconocerlo como mi novio en sociedad.- habló, Taisuke la miró con desconcierto, eso había sonado a que se avergonzaba de él.- pero ya me da igual porque le quiero y quiero que todo el mundo lo sepa.

Y Taisuke volvió a esbozar esa sonrisa que tanto enfurecía a Michael.

Al cineasta todo le dio vueltas, observó por unos instantes a su esposa, dándose cuenta de que ella estaba en una situación similar a la de él o peor.

Definitivamente hubiese preferido que fuese el demonio de los Ichijouji el que entrase de la mano de su niñita. No sería tan complicado, humillante y doloroso.

Evidentemente que los enamorados no entendieron la nula reacción de los padres de esta.

-¿Qué sucede?.- preguntó Taisuke con preocupación.- ¿no me he depilado el entrecejo?.- pidió socorro a su chica.

Esta lo miró unos instantes y negó, a fin de cuentas era ella la que le había depilado el entrecejo esa misma mañana.

Sí, el pequeño de los Motomiya, a sus 21 años poco tenía que ver con ese niño descuidado, poco higiénico y desagradable que Coko calificaba como sapo asqueroso, y es que en su adolescencia, descubrió el maravilloso y adictivo mundo del culto al cuerpo, y desde entonces, vivía entregado a su figura.

Mimi volvió en sí al escuchar un ruido reiterativo, ese que hacía el bastón de su esposo contra el suelo y viendo su mirada, supo que si no hacía algo al final ese bastón acabaría en la cara del pobre chico.

Le costó, pero logró dedicar una sonrisa tranquilizadora a su hija.

-Mi princesita, ¿nos disculpas un segundo?

Estiró del brazo a su marido para llevarlo a la habitación. Este mostró reticencia a moverse y dejar de descuartizar con la mirada al inesperado novio de su hija, pero finalmente se dejó guiar por su esposa.

Solo tras cerrar la puerta, se sintió con libertad de descargar toda su ira.

-¡No!, ¡nunca!, ¡no lo voy a permitir!, un Motomiya… un Motomiya...- se llevó las manos a la cabeza sintiéndole que le iba a explotar.

Estaba reviviendo los perores momentos de su vida y Mimi con él.

-Oye, dijiste que no hay que juzgar a los hijos por sus padres.- lo intentó Mimi. La fulminante mirada de Michael le hizo entender que por ese camino no lograría nada.

-No va a volver a pasar, no lo voy a consentir, jamás un Motomiya volverá a apoderarse de nada mío, antes muerto.

Tachikawa cerró los ojos aguantando muy dignamente el huracán.

Luego regresó la mirada a su esposo, completamente apenada porque este le guardase rencor, ¿qué clase de amor era ese?

-Pasó hace mil años y me perdonaste, cuando se perdona se debe olvidar porque sino no es un perdón sincero.- reclamó, sin poder controlar sus lágrimas.

Tenía la impresión de que siempre cargaría con ese estigma y no podía aguantarlo.

Sintió las manos del hombre que amaba apoderarse de sus mejillas, limpiando sus lágrimas.

Conectó con su mirada amorosa y rota de dolor por sus lágrimas.

-Y está olvidado honey, esto no es por ti sino por mí y él. Es humillante para mí y no quiero que Court tenga nada que ver con esa familia. Me lo recordará cada día y no podré vivir con eso, al final estallaré y no quiero que nada se interponga entre nosotros nunca.

La compañera de Palmon acarició sus manos siguiendo su recorrido hasta quedar entrelazadas a la altura de la cintura, seguidamente le depositó un beso en los labios.

-No es una situación cómoda, pero si es lo que Coko quiere nosotros…

Michael cerró los ojos descompuesto.

-Haz que no lo quiera, por favor.- suplicó, como si Mimi tuviese una varita mágica con la que crear y destruir los sentimientos de amor de las personas.

Le pedía un imposible, pero por el amor que le procesaba, la mujer asintió.

Al menos, lo intentaría.

Taisuke y Coko a cada segundo estaban más desconcertados por la extraña actitud de los Bartchikawa, aunque aprovechaban muy bien su tiempo haciéndose carantoñas.

Regresaron a la formalidad al ver salir a los adultos. Michael seguía con su semblante furioso, Mimi, en cambio portaba una sonrisa forzada que no cubría lo suficiente su tristeza y agobio.

Se acercó hasta ellos, mientras Michael se mantuvo a una prudencial distancia.

-¿Qué tal Take?.- saludó, adoptando rápidamente el gracioso diminutivo de su hija.

-Muy bien señora Bartchikawa.- reverenció el muchacho, tal y como había ensayado toda la tarde.

La chef tomó de la mano a su hija.

-Ven, quiero hablar un segundo contigo.

La pequeña Barton captó enseguida que a su madre le pasaba algo extraño, porque hubiese esperado más emoción por su parte al ver que el novio de su hija era un hijo de sus queridos digidestinados. En realidad, nunca se había parado a pensar que la relación que mantenían con los Motomiya no era ni de lejos tan estrecha como la que mantenía con todos los demás, mejor dicho, que era inexistente.

Mimi se mordió el labio inferior, volviendo a acariciar la melena de la chica. Le daba miedo abordar este tema.

-¿Qué sucede mummy?, ¿no te gusta Take?.- se adelantó la castaña menor cruzándose de brazos.

Estaba indignada por la actitud tan descortés de sus padres.

-No es eso cariño, es solo que… - hizo una pausa, buscando el modo idóneo de afrontar el tema. Lo encontró, solo tenía que rememorar la niñez de su hija.- ¿y a ti?, ¿cómo es que te gusta Taisuke?, siempre dijiste que era un sapo.

Era un argumento deleznable y bastante cutre, pero Mimi estaba desesperada por salvaguardar su matrimonio.

Coko resopló, precisamente esa era una de las razones por las que había tardado tanto en reconocer a Taisuke en sociedad, hasta que se dio cuenta de que el amor era más fuerte al orgullo, y lo más importante, le haría feliz.

-Era una cría, además, míralo ahora, es un cisne...- lo miró y Mimi palideció, porque lo miraba con una devoción y brillo muy característica. Por su parte, el muchacho en esos momentos andaba olisqueándose su perfectamente depilada axila. Barton entrecerró los ojos.- aún tengo que pulirle algunos detalles.

-¡A eso me refiero!.- aprovechó la portadora de la inocencia.- aunque quieras a un sapo, siempre es un sapo y las princesas no salen con sapos, solo con príncipes atrapados en cuerpos de sapos por un embrujo de una malvada hechicera, pero ese no es el caso de Taisuke.- la pobre ya se estaba haciendo un lío, pero entonces su hija la devolvió al mundo real.

-Me da igual mummy, porque lo único que sé es que cuando me mira, por fin me siento como una princesa de verdad.- declaró y la mujer tuvo ganas de llorar de emoción y angustia a partes iguales.- lo amo.

Mimi se llevó la mano a la boca sin poder remediar un gemido, acto seguido buscó con la mirada a su esposo.

-Está enamorada.

Michael resopló como un toro, mejor dicho, un búfalo a punto de embestir.

-¡Me da igual! Ahora mismo nos volvemos a New York y se acabará esta locura.- determinó.

Coko dio un brinco ilusionada, colgándose del brazo de su novio.

-¡Genial porque Take va a venir conmigo!

Eso descolocó por completo al rubio.

-¿Cómo?

-Tengo algunos proyectos empresariales en mente y Coko y yo hemos decidido vivir juntos en Estados Unidos.

-¿Juntos?.- arqueó una ceja el productor, al límite de la cordura.

-¡Sí!, hemos alquilado un apartamento en la quinta avenida.

-¿Con qué dinero?

-Con el tuyo, por supuesto..- dijo la chica con adorabilidad, provocando la sonrisa de su novio.

¿Encima iba a mantener a ese descarado?

En un acto de valor y temeridad, el pequeño Motomiya dio un paso al frente y miró seriamente a su suegro.

-Solo quiero que sepa que voy a cuidar de su hija y que…- se llevó la mano al corazón.- Dios salve a la reina.

Barton estaba tan ocupado planeando su asesinato que ni reparó en su absurdez, fue Coko la que le dio un codazo disconforme.

-Eso es del Reino Unido… dile lo que te enseñé.- recriminó furiosa.

-Ou…- el moreno rió con nerviosismo por su metedura de pata. Cerró los ojos pronunciando mentalmente lo que tanto había ensayado para esta presentación y cuando creyó que estaba listo, habló, con la mano en el corazón y gran sentimiento.-… yo prometo lealtad a la Bandera de los Estados Unidos de América y a la república que representa, una nación bajo Dios, indivisible, con libertad y justicia para todos. ¡Dios bendiga a América!

Recitó el juramento de lealtad, con Coko siguiéndolo con los labios y por supuesto con la mano sobre el corazón, y aunque supiese que era una estratagema, Michael no pudo remediar seguirle y llevarse la mano también a su corazón de barras y estrellas.

Su hija no era idiota y sabía que a ese americano se le ganaba a base de patriotismo. Hasta Mimi, que ya por costumbre tras tantos años en esa nación siguió dicho juramento con una radiante sonrisa, ya que todo hacía indicar que su marido se estaba ablandando. De hecho, si en ese momento Taisuke hubiese entonado el himno nacional estaba segura que Michael lo habría adoptado como su yerno favorito, pero no fue así y al terminar, el rubio se sintió utilizado. Algo peor, sintió que habían utilizado el sagrado juramento a la bandera que amaba.

-Court, eres una manipuladora.- advirtió a su hija y esta se atemorizó por haberse dado cuenta de su plan.

-En cuanto a ti...- señaló al chico de manera intimidatoria.- ni aunque ingresases en el glorioso cuerpo de bomberos de la grandiosa ciudad de New York permitiría que salieses con mi hija, ¡jamás un Motomiya volverá a estar encima de una Bartchikawa!

...

La castaña suspiró, intentando relajar la tensión de la mesa presidencial.

-Creo que ha sido una ceremonia preciosa.

Hasta tres miradas la atravesaron, pero la única que habló fue la mujer que tenía a su lado, su desde hace unos minutos, consuegra de forma oficial.

-En mi opinión ha sido demasiado occidental.

Su esposo, que estaba a su otro lado asintió más por darle la razón que porque lo pensase. El hombre de la otra esquina se encorvó para mirarla.

-Eso es porque somos americanos, si no te gusta no haber casado al trepa de tu hijo con una ciudadana estadounidense.- defendió Michael.

Keiko se agitó, sin embargo el que sacó la cara por su vástago fue Daisuke.

-¡Como si mi hijo necesitase tu dinero!

-¡Es ella la que le mantiene y mantiene sus negocios absurdos!.- despotricó el padre.

Mimi respiró tomando a su esposo del brazo, intentándolo calmar, no sería lo más idóneo que cuando su hija y su marido entrasen a su banquete de bodas encontrasen este panorama.

-Darling, Take es un buen chico y además no es elegante hablar de temas económicos con tus consuegros el día de la boda de los niños.

-Se llama Taisuke.- recalcó la esposa de Daisuke. Mimi la miró desconcertada, confirmando que esa mujer seguía odiándola, no obstante Tachikawa ya creyó que era momento de reconciliarse.

-Coko le dice Take y a él le gusta.

Keiko la fulminó con la mirada, pero Mimi no se achantó.

-Me da igual como le llame Kumiko, yo soy su madre, yo le puse su nombre y no me gusta que chicas americanas se lo modifiquen.

-¡Yo soy japonesa!.- recalcó la chica su orgullosa nacionalidad.- y a él le gusta su diminutivo y a mi hija también le gusta que le digan Coko, ¿tienes algo en contra de eso también?

La mujer miró al frente, donde todos los invitados abarrotaban las diferentes mesas a la espera de que los novios llegasen tras la tradicional sesión de fotos y pudiesen disfrutar al fin del banquete.

-No voy a discutir contigo.- dijo, como si estuviese a un nivel superior.

Tachikawa negó decepcionada, al mismo tiempo que Michael ya se pedía una copa para poder aguantar esta larga comida.

-Con un poco de suerte esto no durará mucho tiempo.- farfulló el americano.

-¿El banquete?.- preguntó su mujer con inocencia.

-¡No!, el matrimonio. Pronto nuestra princesa se dará cuenta del error tan grande que ha cometido y sobre todo cuando ese cafre le ponga los cuernos.- acabó elevando el tono de voz dirigiendo su mirada únicamente a Daisuke.

Mimi se echó para atrás intentando desparecer del lugar.

No podía creer que su marido hubiese sacado el tema, que en teoría nadie iba a ser tan suicida de abordar. Se comportarían medianamente civilizados durante la ceremonia por el bien de sus hijos, ese había sido el plan.

Motomiya se enfureció, del mismo modo que su mujer, ¿acaso ese americano tenía la intención de echar todas las culpas de lo sucedido al hombre?

-¿Qué estás insinuando?

-¡No insinúo nada idiota!, digo que tu hijo será un adultero porque lo lleva en la sangre.- acusó, echando un trago a su whisky.

El moreno sintió como le hervía la sangre, no pudiendo remediar levantarse, señalando con el dedo a Mimi.

-¡En ese caso la sangre adultera está por la dos partes!.- exclamó y se hizo un silencio sepulcral que hizo audible el gemido de terror que dio Mimi llevándose la mano al corazón.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso para el americano, que sin dudarlo más se abalanzó hacia Motomiya, pasando por encima de las dos mujeres.

-¡Debería haber hecho esto hace mucho tiempo!.- dijo, dándole un puñetazo en la cara.

Quejido de terror, asombro y hasta algunas risas se escucharon en la sala.

En cuestión de segundos el caos se adueñó del lugar, con los padres de los novios revolcándose en el suelo en una lucha que ya casi nadie recordaba que tenían pendiente. Keiko quedó en pie sin saber como reaccionar, Mimi tuvo un pequeño ataque de ansiedad y el resto de los invitados se dividían en la parálisis que les había causado esta inesperada acción o jalear a los contrincantes.

Una niña se levantó señalando alucinada la escena.

-¡El abuelito está pegando a ese hombre feo!

Enseguida sus ojitos fueron tapados por las manos de su madre.

-No lo mires, no es ejemplo, la violencia no está bien.- dijo con sofoco la pelirroja, enfocando a su marido, que era de los paralizados, ya que no llegaba a entender que estaba sucediendo.

-Mishi, haz que Michael detenga esta locura.- reclamó.

En otra mesa, el que se levantó fue Musuko.

-¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo?

Y la respuesta vino en forma de un grito en el fragor de la batalla.

-¡Te tiraste a mi mujer cabronazo!

El mayor de los Motomiya palideció, buscando automáticamente con la mirada a su amigo Mishi, y la encontró, pero desbordando locura.

-¡Tu padre abusó de mi madre!.- acusó fuera de sí y por supuesto inventando los hechos para que fuesen de su agrado ya que en su mente no cabía la posibilidad de que su idolatrada progenitora hubiera tenido un escarceo sin ser forzada.

Tachikawa sintió un leve mareo al escuchar semejante absurdez.

Sin duda esto era peor que una pesadilla, pero fue Musuko el más afectado por esa infundada acusación, jamás permitiría que nadie acusase de algo tan grave a su heroico padre.

-¡Mi padre no es un violador!.- defendió con gran furia.- en tal caso será la golfa de tu madre la que sedujo a mi padre.- dijo, evidentemente sin pensar.

-¡Musuko!.- recriminó su mujer, Shizuka.

La compañera de Palmon dio otro grito, sintiendo sus violentas pulsaciones a punto de explotar, sin embargó, quien explotó fue Mishi.

-Son of a bitch!.- escupió directo a partirle la cara a su amigo.

Musuko se señaló con despiste.

-¿Me ha insultado?

Ninguna respuesta llegó a producirse porque un puñetazo le derribó, aunque sorprendentemente no fue de Mishi, sino del otro hijo de la injuriada, un rubio de ojos miel de nombre Jorei.

-Retira lo dicho maldito bastardo.- gruñó con fiereza, agarrando al moreno de la camisa para darle un nuevo puñetazo.

Shizuka no sabía como actuar, si intentando detener a los Bartchikawa o tapando los ojitos a sus tres hijos para que no fuesen testigos de como apaleaban a su padre, menos mal que pronto Akari y Chikako intentaron detener a sus parejas, no obstante ya era tarde, porque Musuko se revolvió, golpeando sin querer a la pequeña Yagami.

Quedó paralizado al verla llevarse la mano a la mejilla donde había recibido ese fuerte golpe y la acción que debería haber detenido el combate solo hizo que Jorei ardiese más de furia y por supuesto que se le uniese Taiyou reclamando venganza por su hermanita.

-No vayas tú también.- pidió una rubia con desanimo, mientras mantenía en su regazo a una pequeña castaña, agarrándole de las manitas para que no se tirase de cabeza contra el plato todavía vacío.

Sin embargo, el moreno ni sopeso la opción que le ofrecía su mujer.

-¡Ha golpeado a mi hermana!.- exclamó histérico, sin controlar su tono de voz, que asustó a su pequeña hija.

-Y tú has hecho llorar a tu hija.- reprimió Aiko, esperando que el hombre se sintiese culpable, se derritiese al contemplar a esa criatura como le pasaba desde que había nacido y se quedase a su lado.

Lo dudó unos instantes, pero al distinguir entre la multitud la mejilla enrojecida de su hermana, su indecisión desapareció.

-Primero tengo que hacer justicia por mi hermanita, eso es lo que me gustaría que Tsubasa hiciese por nuestra pequeña.- determinó, adentrándose en la pelea.

Aiko entrecerró los ojos y negó, calmando a la pequeña. Ni en un millón de años permitiría que ese hombre transformase a su primogénito en un paranoico como él y como sus abuelos.

¿Tan difícil era ser una hermana normal como ella?

-Siempre admiré a mi tío Taichi.

El comentario de su compañero de mesa captó la atención de Ishida, dejando de buscar a su suicida marido entre la marabunta de puñetazos y agarrones y dirigiendo su mirada a él, que desprendía la misma aura misteriosa de siempre, esa que la enamoró en su adolescencia.

-Quería ser como él, sin embargo, no me molesta no haber heredado ese gen Yagami paranoico para con las hermanas pequeñas.- habló con sobriedad, mirándola directamente a los ojos, mientras removía su copa.- y creo que tú tampoco comulgas demasiado con él.

La rubia esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Me gusta que Taiyou sea protector, es reconfortante sentir que le importas a tu pareja y que no pasa de ti ni del amor que le ofreces.

Tras tantos años, Kibou sabía tomarse todas las pullas de su ex novia con resignación.

Se llevaban bien, podían convivir juntos, mantener diálogos interesantes e incluso comentarse sus miedos e inseguridades, no obstante la invisible sombra de su pasado jamás abandonaba sus encuentros.

Una tensión repleta de melancolía se sentía entre ellos a cada palabra, a cada gesto y a cada mirada.

Lo que pudo ser y nunca fue.

Aiko sonrió alejando esos pensamientos al sentir que su nenita por fin dejaba de llorar, esa que curiosamente era idéntica, por lo menos físicamente, a la madre de Kibou.

Hacía demasiado tiempo que su felicidad estaba en el presente y en el futuro como para recordar el pasado.

Hayashiba se mostró satisfecho por la escena que presenciaba, cuando una presencia se coló en esa burbuja alejada de la caótica boda.

El hombre lo escrutó con la mirada, reconociéndolo en seguida como el chiflado hijo pequeño de Koushiro, o lo que era lo mismo, el novio o "compañero de relaciones humanas" como se hacía llamar él, de su entusiasta hermana por parte de padre.

-Kibou-san, igual no es el momento más oportuno pero creo que es mi deber comunicarte que voy desposar a tu hermana.- dijo Tenma con naturalidad, como si fuese algo que ocurriese todos los días.

El castaño se atragantó levemente aunque trató de guardar la compostura, más al escuchar la carcajada contenida de la rubia.

-Esto no me lo pierdo.- susurró divertida.

Era el momento de comprobar si de verdad Kibou no era un paranoico como todos los Yagami.

-¿Qué quieres decir?.- articuló el portador de la oscuridad, aparentando control de sí mismo y de la situación.

De detrás del chico apareció su hermanita, una niña que era el mismo reflejo que su fallecido padre.

-Hermanito, ¡vas a ser tío!.- comunicó compartiendo una sonrisa de ilusión con su "compañero de relaciones humanas".

-¡Ay mi madre!.- se le escapó a Aiko, viendo atónita la palidez del rostro de su ex novio.

-¿Cómo?.- cuestionó, tras unos segundos de perturbación.

Fue el hijo pequeño de Koushiro y Mina quien se animó a tomar la palabra.

-Es sencillo de explicar, básicamente uno de mis espermatozoides…

Kibou lo mató con la mirada, de hecho dio más temor que en cualquiera de sus múltiples posesiones demoníacas.

Tenma calló súbitamente, sin entender muy bien que había hecho mal, a fin de cuentas, le estaba respondiendo a su cuestión de la manera más científica y específica que sabía.

La chica entrelazó el brazo del joven, mirándolo con gran emoción.

-No lo esperábamos pero va a ser genial, ¿a qué sí?.- Tenma asintió, como si lo tuviese todo controlado y de hecho el muy incauto creía que así era.- eres el primero a quien se lo decimos hermano, además quería que supieses que si es niño, lo llamaremos como papá.

-Y si es niña Venus, como mi primer prototipo de androide compañera de relaciones humanas.- añadió el científico especialista en robótica.

Kibou, que estaba aguantando toda esta información surrealista de la manera más estoica posible, sintió que esto ya rebasaba el límite.

-Primero de todo, mi sobrina no se va a llamar como la androide hinchable producto de tus frustraciones sexuales.- dijo esto señalando a Izumi, que tuvo la necesidad de replicar algo, pero no se atrevió. Kibou había tomado las riendas de la situación.- y en cuanto a ti Amai….- indicó a su hermana reflejando exasperación. Cosa impensable en el casi siempre imperturbable Hayashiba.- ¿cómo has permitido que esto pase?, solo tienes dieciocho años, tu novio gasta todo su tiempo y su dinero en crear robots sin ninguna utilidad conocida y… ¿tu madre?, ¿qué dice tu madre?

La niña frunció los labios.

-No lo sabe, ya sabes como es, pondrá el grito en el cielo, por eso he pensado que se lo digas tú, a ti te adora.

Definitivamente su hermana pequeña no vivía en el mundo real y cuando fue consciente de ello, el muchacho solo pudo llevarse la mano a la cara y suspirar con agotamiento.

-Se lo dirás tú, es tu responsabilidad.- fue lo único que acertó a decir, retomando su actitud sombría y calmada característica.

-Pero me apoyarás, ¿verdad?.- suplicó Amai de forma desvalida.

El hombre despachó con el brazo y su hermana identificó ese gesto como de conformidad.

-Gracias hermano mayor.- dijo, inclinándose para otorgarle un beso en la mejilla.

Los futuros padre corrieron a su mesa para seguir proclamando la feliz noticia al resto de sus familiares, dejando a Kibou todavía aturdido.

Alzó la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada de Aiko, que estaba compuesta por una extraña mezcla de compasión, preocupación y hasta superioridad.

Kibou entrecerró los ojos.

-No soy un paranoico, es solo que es una cría. ¿Sabes la cantidad de adolescentes embarazadas y repudiadas que llegan a mi centro de acogida?, no quiero que mi hermana sea una de ellas.

La rubia asentía su discurso, siguiéndole el rollo. No la iba a convencer de nada y Kibou lo sabía.

-Ya…

-No es instinto de protección irracional propio de los Yagami es racionalidad y lógica propia de los Hayashiba.- siguió intentando justificarse sin ningún éxito.

-Ajá…- repitió Aiko, empezando a encontrar divertido poder desquiciar al hombre imperturbable. Sin embargo, tampoco ansiaba hacerle sufrir más, por ello se levantó depositándole en su regazo a su bebé.- para que vayas practicando tío… yo voy a buscar al paranoico de mi esposo antes de que le rompan la crisma.

Kibou siempre se había mostrado incómodo y apurado lidiando con bebés, le pasaba desde que era un adolescente y tenía que cuidar a sus hermanos pequeños, y en la adultez no había dejado de ser un negado total para estos cometidos, incluso se le daban peor.

Se quedó con los brazos en alto, sin saber muy bien como actuar, hasta que esa niña tan parecida a su madre se le quedó mirando atentamente y le sonrió.

De repente sintió una calidez muy especial en su corazón, esa que le recordaba porque la vida merecía la pena ser vivida y pronto una personita más se lo recordaría con inocentes y sinceras sonrisas como la que le dedicaba la pequeña Yagami-Ishida.

No pudo remediar esbozar una semi sonrisa de complacencia e incluso ilusión.

-Tío…

En la mesa de al lado, ajenos a la nueva noticia bomba de la próxima paternidad de uno de los más jóvenes digidestinados, una chica se recreaba como una sádica con el nuevo golpe que había recibido el chico del que tan enamorada estuvo en su infancia.

-¡Toma ya!, ¿has visto la que le ha dado Taiyou?, con un poco de suerte a la próxima le saltará los dientes.

Su esposo la miró con desaprobación y enojo.

-¿No se supone que es tu mejor amigo?

La chica más fashion de la boda miró al rubio con hastío.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver eso?

Tenshi hizo un gesto de incredulidad, esperando que la mujer razonase como una persona cuerda. Cerró los ojos desesperado al llegar a su más temible conclusión.

-Es tu venganza, ¿verdad?

Minako se hizo la despistada.

-¿Venganza de qué, Tenshi?, dices más tonterías...- despachó bebiendo de su copa para pasar el momento.

La inquisidora mirada de su esposo le puso de los nervios.

-¡Qué!

-Que todavía estás resentida porque eligió a Shizuka en vez de a ti.- se lanzó Takaishi a la yugular.

-Eso fue hace mil años…- intentó desviar el tema.

El hijo de Takeru enarcó una ceja. Sabía que sus sentimientos hacia Musuko hacía mucho tiempo que no eran de amor, es más, que el amor de esa muchacha le pertenecía únicamente a él, pero también sabía lo orgullosa y porque no decirlo, rencorosa sin llegar a una descarada maldad que era la mayor de los Ichijouji.

Molesta porque ese rubio leyese tan bien en sus sentimientos, la peliazul bufó.

-¡Está bien!, lo confieso, él me rompió el corazón y yo me alegro de que le rompan la cara, ¿soy una mala persona por desear eso?

Takaishi volvió a hacer un exagerado gesto de alucine, esperando que su mujer no necesitase que le respondiese a esa pregunta, que ella lo hiciese por sí sola al llegar a recapacitar su oración.

Minako se cruzó de brazos en sus trece, esperando a que Tenshi le respondiese de forma amable y no tuviese que llegar a rectificarse, sin embargo la mirada celeste de su esposo, como casi siempre le mostró el camino a seguir y ella lo odió por ello.

-¡Vale, sí!, soy horrible. Todavía estoy resentida por algo que pasó hace mil años y que trajo la felicidad de mis dos mejores amigos, ¡empieza a apedrearme si quieres Takaishi!

El rubio sonrió amorosamente por la declaración de su mujer, estrechándola con el brazo.

-No eres mala persona, solo tienes una forma muy especial de querer a tus amigos… deseándoles el mal…- musitó Tenshi con algo de temor, sin embargo Minako ya se acurrucaba en su hombro, sintiendo que estaba escuchando la declaración más hermosa del universo.-… pero yo sé como eres de verdad, además que Musuko pasase de ti me vino muy bien a mí y a ti claro, que tuviste la oportunidad de enamorarte de un chico mucho más guapo y encantador.

Ichijouji no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Además, según las conversaciones que tengo con Shizu-chan, si al final lo mío con Musuko hubiese prosperado, me habría aburrido mucho en la cama.- añadió, rompiendo la magia de la declaración. Alzó la cabeza aguantándose la risa.- ¡son unos sosos!, yo creo que hasta mis padres tienen más recursos que ellos.

Sin embargo Takaishi mostró una fingida indignación.

-¿Estás conmigo porque soy bueno en la cama?

La chica se mordió el labio inferior con diversión, estudiándolo, como si quisiera encontrarle alguna otra cualidad pero fuese absolutamente imposible.

-Creo que sí.

El portador de la luz se separó de ella, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Ah sí?...- sonrió abiertamente alzando las cejas de forma insinuante.- pues creo que hay un baño por ahí…

La mujer hizo una mueca de incredulidad.

-¿Aquí?, ¿en la boda de nuestros amigos?, ¿mientras la mitad de ellos están metidos en una pelea?, ¿con nuestros compañeros, padres, hermanos, sobrinos e hijos presentes?

El rubio rió encantado.

-Que morbazo.

Y la chica volteó la cara mirando a su alrededor, tratando de aparentar decencia, normalidad y responsabilidad, en donde por supuesto, irse a copular con su esposo a un rincón no tenía cabida.

-Voy en dos minutos Takaishi.

Lo bueno de que una pelea fuese el centro de una boda tan multitudinaria era que nadie reparaba en la desaparición de ninguno de los invitados, ni tan siquiera sus hijos que estaba obnubilados por esa riña.

Como buena defensora de la ley, otra que no podía estarse quieta al ver semejante caos e injusticias era la prima del chico al que tanto le dominaban sus instintos primarios, Tsukino

-¡Tengo que detener esto!

Su novio la miró con desinterés.

-¿Vas a meterte en esa pelea?.- cuestionó, viendo como cada vez más gente se unía a la batalla.

Tsukino asintió con decisión, esperando que su novio la acompañase.

Nada más lejos de la realidad ya que Yoshi se limitó a llevarse las manos a la nuca y sonreír con arrogancia.

-En ese caso, ¿puedes ponerte un bikini?

Ishida gruñó, tirándole la servilleta a la cara.

Ichijouji resopló, siguiendo sus pasos sin ánimo alguno.

-Espera Xena que luego te rompen el labio y no me dejas que te toque.

Y así fue como el esperado enlace que uniría a los Motomiya y a los Barton-Tachikawa para siempre se convirtió en una cruenta batalla campal entre la gran familia de los digidestinados.

Se encontraban en medio de la lucha cuando anunciaron la llegada de los recién casados.

El personal del restaurante del padre de él habían preparado una preciosa recibida, en la sala principal de ese castillo escocés que había sido alquilado tanto para el enlace como para el banquete de los novios, haciendo un túnel con espadas al alto, mientras una melodía medieval, por supuesto interpretada en directo, pondría banda sonora a este inolvidable momento.

Lo que ni en sus peores pesadillas pudo imaginar Coko fue que esa entrada de ensueño que tantas veces había ensayado en los últimos meses no llegaría a producirse, que las espadas volarían de un lado a otro en un vano intento de los camareros por salvaguardar la vida de su jefe, que los violines estarían siendo empleados como armas arrojadizas, que sus apuestos hermanos estarían golpeando salvajemente al hermano de su novio, y que su adorado padre se revolcaría como un energúmeno con su suegro en una encarnizada lucha.

Entró en shock al ver todo eso, su marido también se sorprendió, pero su reacción fue mucho más dinámica, sobre todo al ver a su agonizante hermano.

-¡Musuko!.- gritó, separándose de su amada.

Y para terror de esta, no dudó en empezar a propinar puñetazos a sus cuñados, es decir, a los hombres más adorados en la vida de Courtney Kumiko.

-¡No pegues a mi príncipe Mishi ni a mi fiel caballero Jorei!.- protestó la recién casada, horrorizada por la escena.

De repente sintió como que no se encontraba en ese lugar, que lo presenciaba desde la lejanía, que había salido de su cuerpo. Era una sensación extraña y dominada por la angustia.

Era su boda, esa que había soñado desde su más tierna infancia, cierto era que el novio no era su príncipe Mishi como en sus infantiles fantasías, de hecho era el chico que por aquel entonces más odiaba, pero que con los años se había revelado como su verdadero príncipe.

¿Cómo era posible que las personas que amaba fuesen las que precisamente se estaban encargando de arruinar el día más feliz de su vida?

No fue consciente de cuando empezó a sollozar, llevándose la mano a la boca, murmurando palabras de desconsuelo, invocando a la boda de sus sueños.

Y para su desgracia, ninguno de sus queridos caballeros le prestó atención.

Pero hubo una persona a la que sí le llegaron sus gimoteos, como no podía ser menos, ya que se trataba de la mujer que los había calmado desde que era una bebé llorona y malcriada.

Ella también estaba como ida, pero volvió en sí al escuchar el llanto de su benjamina, al sentir su tristeza, su angustia y su decepción.

Se supone que era el día que jamás olvidaría, pero no precisamente porque acabaría con su padre y hermanos en urgencias, sino porque se unía al hombre con el que deseaba compartir el resto de su vida.

Como una vez hizo ella hace tantos años y unos años después lo repitió con el mismo hombre, su gran amor, esa vez sí para siempre.

Reaccionó, trasformando las lágrimas de su princesita en furia.

-¡Basta ya!.- gritó hasta desgañitarse y surtió efecto.

Los consuegros se detuvieron, los invitados que estaban estupefactos sin saber muy bien como actuar o donde esconderse para no llevarse un puñetazo no correspondido como le había ocurrido a Akari supieron donde mirar, a Mimi. Solo cuando Mishi y Jorei se detuvieron, momento que aprovechó Taisuke para socorrer a su hermano, los que intentaban detener esa pelea también dirigieron su mirada a la madre de la novia.

Finalmente Coko alzó la cabeza mirando a su madre con esos ojitos empapados en lágrimas que tanto dolor causaron a Tachikawa.

-¡Sois todos unos completos idiotas!, ¡empezando por vosotros dos!.- señaló violentamente a su marido y amante accidental. Luego se dirigió a todos en general.- ¡sí!, ¡vale!, creo que la mayoría lo sabéis pero a los que no….- clavó su mirada en Mishi que se encontraba bastante intimidado. No era normal ver gritar así a su casi siempre happy madre.- ¡sí!, ¡Daisuke y yo nos acostamos!, ¡lo hicimos!, ¡hace más de veinte años!, ¡una noche en la que nos encontrábamos abandonados y bebimos más de lo que podemos recordar!, ¡pasó!

Los hermanos Bartchikawa, en especial el mayor estuvo a punto de desvanecerse, le afectó tanto que Chikako tuvo que resguardarlo en sus brazos y sentarlo.

Su gran mito se estaba resquebrajando ante sus ojos.

Sin embargo, Mimi tenía muchas otras cosas en las que pensar que en los sentimientos de su primogénito, como por ejemplo, los de su pequeña, cuya angustia era aún mayor que cuando se lanzaban cuchillos por los aires.

Intercaló alguna mirada con su esposo de auténtico terror.

La chef prosiguió:

-Y yo preguntó: ¿y qué?, no os incumbe a ninguno de vosotros, ¡ni siquiera a vosotros dos!.- apuntó a esos guardas del honor que tenía por hijos.- solo nos incumbe a mi marido, a Daisuke y a Keiko, y lo superamos, puede que no en conjunto como se ha demostrado esta tarde, pero sí en pareja que es lo importante. Soy más feliz que nunca y quiero que mi hija sea igual de feliz que yo, por eso no voy a dejar que ningún estúpido error del pasado, ni rencilla afecte a su día perfecto y a la vida que va a compartir con el hombre que ama. Por otra parte, llevamos demasiado tiempo con esta losa y hoy es el día perfecto para superarla también en conjunto.- miró a su consuegra, que estaba bastante sorprendida por el discurso de la mujer.- ¡por nuestros hijos!, ¡por su felicidad!, así que si alguien quiere decir algo sobre este tema, que hable ahora ¡o se meta la lengua por el culo para siempre!.- finalizó con contundencia, asustando a todos lo presentes que ni se atrevieron a respirar. Suspiró satisfecha, alzó su copa y dibujó sus sonrisa dulce y encantadora de siempre, como si no acabase de gritar como una desquiciada.- ¡por Coko y Take!, porque tengan una hermosa vida en común y unos preciosos nietos que unan a los Motomiya y a los Bartchikawa para siempre.

-¡Por Coko y Take!.- siguieron el brindis la mayoría, más por miedo a que les tirase la copa a la cabeza que por otra cosa.

No obstante, los ojos miel de la portadora de la pureza solo estaban pendientes de una persona, de su pequeña y fue feliz, al ver de nuevo una radiante sonrisa en el rostro.

-Buen discurso.- felicitó Keiko, cuando Mimi regresó a su asiento.

-Gracias.

Hubo uno de esos tensos silencios, mientras eran testigos de cómo sus hijos, algunos más magullados que otros, pero iban regresando a sus asientos, no sin antes firmar la paz con un abrazo, sus maridos también regresaban, aunque estos sin abrazo de por medio, y los novios, como dos enamorados que eran, se reencontraban en el centro sintiendo que su amor había solventado esta dura prueba.

-Se ven enamorados.- cotilleó Mimi.

Keiko se incomodó. Una cosa era que dejase por fin atrás el pasado y otra que se hiciese confidente de la mujer que se acostó con su marido.

-No hace falta que seamos amigas.

-Ya… una relación cordial, por lo niños.

-Ajá… quizá con los nietos.

-¡Sí!, con los nietos puede que estrechemos más el vínculo, al compartir la misma sangre y esas cosas.- asintió Tachikawa.

La señora Motomiya suspiró con pesadez.

A fin de cuentas, si todo iba bien y tal y como se veían de acaramelados los niños eso parecía, iban a ser familia durante el resto de sus vidas.

Definitivamente había que enterrar el hacha de guerra.

Alzó la copa y por primera vez en más de veinte años, miró a esa mujer sin resentimiento.

-Por Coko y Take.

Y Mimi, por primera vez también desde esa fatídica noche, se sintió completamente en paz consigo misma, porque la mirada de esa mujer era sincera, había conseguido su anhelado perdón.

Le devolvió el brindis.

-Por Taisuke y Kumiko.

Finalmente, la boda de Coko y Taisuke siguió lo minuciosamente planeado por la novia, y pudieron disfrutar de un banquete inolvidable.

-Es todo perfecto.- susurraba una conmovida Coko, en los brazos de su esposo, dejándose envolver por ese vals compuesto exclusivamente para ellos.

-Sí, nuestro amor ha devuelto la paz a dos familias enfrentadas por décadas, ¿te das cuenta?, somos como esos dos tipos famosos que vivieron hace un montón de años en una ciudad rara europea.- dijo Taisuke emocionado, pero evidentemente sin ningún rigor literario.

La mujer quedó cautiva de su mirada.

-¿Te refieres a Leo Dicaprio y esa otra de la que nadie se acuerda?

Taisuke sonrió embobado, pegando la frente a la de su esposa.

-No sé, supongo, ese tipo suena muy viejo. Solo le oigo hablar de él a tu hermano que es un friki adicto a los noventa.

La señora de Motomiya se apartó indignada.

-Mi hermano no es un friki es un príncipe.

El moreno sonrió más abiertamente, encontrándola sencillamente adorable.

-Yo soy ahora tu príncipe.- declaró, juntando sus labios con los de ella.

Y por supuesto que Courtney Kumiko no tuvo nada que objetar a esa declaración y mucho menos a ese dulce beso repleto de amor, primero, de una larga vida como esposa de su sapo azul.

...

-… _O'er the land of the free, and the home of the brave?_...- acabaron con estruendosos gallos, unos más que ebrios Michael y Daisuke.

El americano se apartó la mano del corazón para limpiar esas lágrimas patrióticas y paternales que había derramado, estrechando del cuello a su consuegro.

-¡Dios bendiga esta boda!

Menos mal, sobre todo para la novia, que el baile ya hacía rato que había acabado, estaba todo desierto, apenas quedaban un par de luces encendidas, las justas para iluminar el escenario y la botella de whisky que compartían los dos amigos.

Motomiya brindó.

-¡Dios bendiga a los Morton!

Barton lo miró desconcertado, en parte por lo que había dicho, en parte también porque ya lo veía triple.

-¿Morton?

-He hecho un ADN-digievolución de nuestros apellidos… soy listo.- explicó Daisuke dándose con el dedo en su despejada frente.

Se dio tan fuerte que se tambaleó cayendo contra la batería.

El rubio rió, tiró su bastón al demonio y se arrojó al lado de su consuegro.

-ADN-digievolución… suena tan guay… yo quería ser como vosotros, un digielegido, ¡yo os admiraba!.- empezó Michael, con la recurrente borrachera nostálgica.

-Eres de los nuestros.- animó el ex goggle boy estrechándolo bajo el brazo.

-No lo soy, nunca lo fui, solo soy el rico americano marido de Mimi… ¡no!, el rico americano cornudo marido de Mimi.- rectificó haciendo pucheros.

Daisuke resopló.

-¡Oh, venga! ¿ya estás con eso otra vez?, ¡nadie lo recuerda!.- Michael lo fulminó con la mirada.-… bueno, vale, quizá hoy lo hemos recordado un poco delante de todos nuestros amigos, hijos y nietos… pero es historia, forma parte de la vida, ¿quién no tiene unos cuernos?

-¿Tú tienes cuernos?.- preguntó escéptico.

Daisuke dio un largo sorbo a la botella.

-Claro que no, Keiko me idolatra. Todavía no sé por qué, pero me idolatra.

El productor quedó con la mirada perdida e inconscientemente esbozó una sonrisa por el pensamiento que cubrió su mente.

-Yo idolatro a Mimi.- sonrió enternecido por el cálido sentimientos que le invadía al pensar en ella.- la quiero y me hace muy feliz, siempre me hizo feliz, pero yo no siempre la hice feliz.

-Pero ahora sí la haces feliz.- concluyó el empresario.

-Creo que sí.

-Entonces olvida todo y disfruta, que la vida son dos días y dentro de nada te pasarás medio día en el baño por la jodida próstata.- aconsejó sabiamente el moreno.

Y entonces el Neoyorkino lo vio claro, en realidad tuvo una revelación de cual era su más ansiado deseo en ese preciso instante.

No sin dificultad se puso en pie, Motomiya lo ayudó a recuperar su bastón y este caminó a pasa decidido.

-¿A dónde vas?.- cuestionó su amigo.

Este hizo un gesto con el bastón.

-¡A una boda!

...

-Es increíble.- bufaba una desesperada Coko, que en teoría debería estar disfrutando de su noche de bodas.- ¡están eclipsando mi boda!

A su lado, con el pijama y las pantuflas puestas, un matrimonio se compadeció de ella.

-A nosotros nos hicieron lo mismo.- dijo un apuesta rubio, mirando amorosamente a su mujer.

Ella le tomó la mano y la besó.

-Pero siguió siendo la boda perfecta Takeru.

No fue consuelo para la recién casada, que jamás perdonaría a sus padres el hecho de haber decidido renovar sus votos la misma noche de su boda.

Entre amigos en pijama, nietos amodorrados, hijos que todavía no se habían acostado y evidenciaban su alta ingesta de alcohol con comportamientos vergonzosos y en ese castillo de ensueño en el que hacía tan solo unas horas el fruto de su amor se había dado el sí quiero, Michael y Mimi reafirmaron su amor por tercera vez en su vida, dispuestos a seguir compartiendo muchos más años de merecida felicidad, en la que ya jamás, habría lugar para el rencor ni los reproches por un pasado olvidado.

-**OWARI**-

.

* * *

N/A: y aquí la reconciliación de esas dos familias que se vieron separadas por un pequeño desliz de hace siglos.

Espero que os haya entretenido y además este fic me ha servido, a parte de para que Mimi y Michael, como buenos hollywoodienses se casen una tercera vez, para dar a conocer ya prácticamente todas las parejitas que tengo preparadas para mis nenes, por supuesto ya no tan nenes.

Lentamente, conforme vaya escribiendo más fics futuristas las cosas irán cuadrando y espero que lleguéis a ver la historia de todos estos chiquillos con tanta claridad como la veo yo.

Princesa y sapo metrosexual, hija de Mimi e hijo de Daisuke… demasiado jugoso para no hacerlo. XD

Un saludo, cuídense!

Publicado: 28/09/12


	4. La importancia de decir Sí, quiero

**~ La importancia de decir "Sí, quiero" ~**

Entre el abarrotador aplauso que resonó como música celestial gracias a la perfecta acústica del anfiteatro, la mujer se despidió con una cortés reverencia y sin poder disimular el tono carmín de sus mejillas, porque a pesar del tiempo que llevaba en el mundo del espectáculo y de los grandes éxitos cosechados, la timidez en esta clase de situaciones seguía siendo uno de sus rasgos más característicos.

Abandonó el piano y tras despedirse una última vez, se perdió entre bambalinas, donde por fin pudo respirar aliviada.

Los aplausos no cesaron en los siguientes minutos, pero para la joven ya carecían de sentido, ya los había olvidado por completo, así como su exitoso recital en la ciudad de New York, porque lo más importante en su vida se encontraba frente a ella, lo que le provocaba su eterna sonrisa de felicidad.

Un hombre cargaba a un pequeño, el cual no tardó en pasar a brazos de la mujer, que lo cargó con maestría, no sin darle un beso en los labios al joven que la miraba con adoración.

-Has estado genial cariño.

-¿Ha comido?.- preguntó, meciendo al despierto bebé.

Ya no quería hablar más de trabajo, quería dedicarse por completo a su niñito.

El hombre se posó junto a su novia, mirando tiernamente a ese niño de alborotados cabellos color miel.

-No mucho.

-Le daré el pecho.- concluyó la chica, dispuesta a hacer dicha labor ahí mismo, cosa que por supuesto a su novio le aterró.

-Mejor vamos a tu camerino, ¿no crees?

Las miradas indiscretas acechaban por cualquier lugar y no era cuestión de exponerse tan descaradamente, aunque fuera para realizar esa labor tan adorable como era amamantar a su hijo.

La chica no rechistó, caminó mirando a ese pequeñín absorta.

Todavía no podía creer que ese ser hubiese crecido en su vientre durante nueve meses, hubiese salido de su cuerpo tras veintiocho agónicas horas de parto y que llevase casi cinco meses de existencia a su lado.

En teoría era un tiempo corto, pero ya no concebía la vida sin ese pequeño ser, sin, como decía su novio, su pequeño aviador.

La rubia tomó asiento en su camerino, dispuesta por fin a darle de comer al tragón de su hijo, pero el joven lo impidió en el último instante.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora Taiyou?.- se desquició la mujer al límite de la paciencia.

El hijo de Taichi no contestó, se dedicó a estrujar la botella de agua mirando sus inmediaciones con cara de psicópata.

-Esos idiotas… dije claramente que te trajesen agua mineral de Kobe.

La mujer rezongó, bajándose al fin el tirante del vestido, dejando libre su pecho, que no tardó en colocar en la boquita de su pequeño.

-No me importa de donde venga el agua…

-¡A mí sí!.- exclamó Yagami.- y ese es mi trabajo, preocuparme de todos los detalles. Además aún le das la lactancia a nuestro hijo, ¿y si le sienta mal un cambio de agua tan brusco?

Aiko rió, mientras le hacía cariñitos a su vástago, que succionaba con gran ansia. En eso por lo menos, primaban los genes Yagami.

-No veo que le importe.

Taiyou miró la tierna escena, pero no pudo disfrutar enteramente de ella, se sentía, como siempre desde que tenía memoria, despreciado por la chica por la que se desvivía.

-Como siempre digo tonterías, ¿no?

La reciente mamá, rellena de esa ternura que le había dado esta nueva situación, le dedicó al padre de su hijo su mirada más amorosa y su tono más dulce.

-Amor… no sé que haría sin ti, gracias por preocuparte por los dos, bueno, por los tres.

Y Taiyou se derritió con esas tan anheladas palabras, no resistiéndose a besar una vez más los labios de la chica que siempre le había robado el sueño.

No podría describir lo feliz que era en este momento.

Esa muestra de amor marital no llegó a más porque alguien tocó la puerta, y como estaban casi seguros de quienes se trataban, Aiko no se preocupó de vestirse, en realidad, tampoco lo haría aunque viniese un desconocido, pero Taiyou seguramente le obligaría, en realidad, se lo suplicaría.

No obstante, los visitantes eran personas de confianza, tanto que hasta en alguna ocasión ellos mismos les habían cambiado los pañales.

-Pasad.- dijo el hombre, con la vista fija en la puerta.

Entraron un Koromon y un Yokomon dando brinquitos.

-¡Mirad a quien hemos encontrado!.- anunció el compañero de Taiyou, acabando en sus brazos.

Los jóvenes padres sonrieron al distinguir a esos guapos adolescentes que parecían salidos de Disney Channnel.

-¡Habéis venido!.- exclamó Aiko, mientras dejaba que su compañera trepase por su hombro para ver más de cerca al niñito.- no os he visto.

El chico de espesos rizos hizo una cortés reverencia como era su costumbre, desviando la vista al techo sonrojado. No sería caballeroso mirar el pecho de su cuñada. Su hermana, en cambio, entró con algo más de descaro.

-Pues claro que no nos has visto, ¿cómo pretendías vernos si no has mirado al escenario en ningún instante?

Ishida, tras pasarle el bebé a su novio y adecentarse el vestido se levantó, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Me da corte.

La chica hizo un movimiento disconforme con la cabeza, removiendo su larga y ondulada melena castaña.

-Así jamás conseguirás nada. A la gente hay que mirarle a los ojos para que sepan quien manda.- se volteó a su mellizo.- Jorei, bombón.- clavó su mirada celeste en los ojos miel del joven, que tras hacer un grácil gesto con la mano, se dispuso a buscarle ese ansiado dulce.- ¿lo ves?, la mirada, esa es la clave.

La rubia compartió una mirada con Taiyou.

-Ayuda mucho que tu hermano sea tu perrito faldero.- susurró, sin poder contener las risas. Sin embargo, el moreno no le siguió, al contrario, negó la escena con descontento.

-El novio de mi hermana es un pringado.

No esperaba que Jorei lo oyese, y por eso, le intimidó tanto su mirada, clavada en él.

-¿Has dicho algo?, porque te aseguro que aunque seas el hermano de mi amada, si dices algo que atente contra mi honor te lo haré pagar.

Era un crío de dieciséis años que vivía completamente en su mundo, pero nadie podía negar que cuando te decía ese tipo de cosas con esa sobriedad característica en él, llegaba a intimidar.

Taiyou balbuceó algo, pero Coko le interrumpió.

-Te ha llamado pringado Jorei.- se sonrió, mientras comía ese bombón con un exquisito refinamiento.

El joven gruñó matando a su cuñado con la mirada.

-¡Oh, venga!, ¿por qué tienes que tener tanta malicia Coko?.- recriminó la compositora.

-Porque en la maldad reside el poder.- fue la contestación de la princesita, desprendiendo una ambición que asustaba.

Aiko decidió ignorarla, mientras recogía de nuevo a su pequeño y lo depositaba en los brazos del rubio.

Había pensado, acertadamente, que con su bien amado sobrinito de por medio, le desaparecerían las ganas de matar a su cuñado.

-Está más grande que la última vez que lo vi.- habló alzándolo para examinarlo.- si sigue así dentro de poco le podré dar una espada y armarlo caballero.

Jorei era un chico raro, quizá más que sus hermanos juntos, es decir, un expijo con aires de estrella reconvertido en hippy adopta caballos abandonados en medio de la nada y una exprincesita disney ñoña y caprichosa reconvertida en una política sin escrúpulos cuya mayor aspiración sería llegar a la Casablanca, y por supuesto, mantener a su fiel mellizo como esclavo.

En ese aspecto, Jorei no había cambiado, bueno, quizá ya no llevase consigo su inseparable espada de la niñez, pero seguía conservando y siguiendo el dogma inquebrantable de la antigua caballería.

Taiyou jamás había sabido muy bien como tratar a ese muchacho, sobre todo desde que empezó esa surrealista relación, de momento a distancia, con su hermana. Aunque debía reconocer que pese a todo y a esa seriedad excesiva del chico, tan chocante con el carácter alegre y extrovertido característico de los Yagami, estaba satisfecho de cómo trataba a su hermana.

No era fácil una relación a distancia y en ese aspecto Jorei era un joven ejemplar. Era esa clase de chicos que solo existían en los cuentos de princesas y caballeros, esa clase de chicos que jamás mirarían a otra que no fuese su dama.

¡Hasta llevaba un anillo de castidad! Tal vez eso era un poco excesivo, no obstante John Kirei lo lucía orgulloso de su promesa de llevarlo, hasta que fuese sustituido por su alianza, esa que le uniría a Akari para toda la eternidad.

Inevitablemente al pensar en esto, su vista quedó fija en su propia mano completamente desnuda, al igual que la de Aiko, bueno, en realidad la rubia sí que llevaba algún que otro anillo, alguno hasta regalado por él, pero ninguno que le unía a él de esa forma.

Tampoco podía quejarse, a fin de cuentas, nunca se lo había pedido, pero conociendo como conocía a la madre de su hijo, sabía que la respuesta más probable sería algo así como: "¿te crees que te querré más porque firmemos un papel y llevemos unos ridículos anillos?", o quizá le diría algo así como: "que pereza prepararlo todo, mira al pobre Tenshi lo desesperado que está y aún falta casi un año para su boda", o lo más probable, que le sonriese con esa chulería propia de su padre y le dijese ese rotundo: "ni en un millón de años seré oficialmente una Yagami."

Miles de posibilidades cubrían su mente que le hacían rechazar de plano la idea de pedirle matrimonio, dejándolo pasar. En realidad ya se había resignado, confiando en que cuando Aiko quisiese casarse, si alguna vez se daba ese milagro, se lo pidiese ella a él. A fin de cuentas, su chica era de todo menos convencional.

Dejó de especular sobre su inexistente matrimonio para ver un mensaje en su pulsera de grafeno.

Suspiró.

-Amor, va a empezar la cena.

La hija de Sora, que le estaba haciendo cucadas a su hijo junto a los mellizos y sus digis, le miró de forma desvalida, y Taiyou ya supo lo que eso significaba.

-Es importante.- reclamó.

Si algo le disgustaba de sus recitales eran esas aburridas cenas de gala de después, en donde por supuesto, solía ser la estrella invitada. Odiaba ese mundo de trajes, peloteo y sonrisas hipócritas al que tan bien estaba acostumbrada, por ejemplo, Coko. Porque a fin de cuentas, aunque su música ahora fuese más sofisticada, agradable para todos los oídos y valorada por todos los críticos, Aiko Ishida seguía teniendo ese corazón de chica punk que dedicaba sus canciones a un destripador de Londres.

Por supuesto que le gustaba celebrar sus éxitos y su mayor deseo sería irse de cena, pero con sus amigos, con su familia, con su gente, no con una pandilla de snobs irritantes con los que no tenía absolutamente nada de que conversar.

Siempre intentaba escaquearse, a veces lo conseguía y otra muchas veces, tenía que hacer, por lo menos, acto de presencia, luego ya podía simular una intoxicación alimentaría o algo así y dejar a su pobre novio lidiando en ese mundo en el que él, sí que sabía manejarse.

Pero esta vez, no debería buscar excusas, pues tenía la excusa perfecta frente a ella.

-No puedo ir, tengo que quedarme con Tsubasa.

El portador de la amistad se cruzó de brazos.

-Los Bartchikawa con Koro y Yoko se pueden ocupar de él.

-¡Sí!.- exclamaron los digitales entusiasmados.

Jorei asintió como si pusiese su vida a su disposición, mientras Coko se retiró un poco hacia atrás mirando al bebé asqueada.

-Si caga, mea o hace alguna otra cosa desagradable te encargas tú.

Su mellizo siguió imperturbable.

-Por mi honor de caballero que cumpliré mi cometido.

En momentos como este, se podría decir que Yagami adoraba a su rarito cuñado, todo lo contrario que Aiko. Un adolescente normal hubiese huido de esta situación, pero no, ese sir Galahad, como se proclamaba desde que tenía memoria, tenía que dar su palabra de honor a todo lo que le pedían.

Era desesperante.

La rubia pataleó de forma infantil.

-No me gusta relacionarme con esa clase de gente.- el comodín del bebé no había funcionado, así que tendría que pasar a la clásica rabieta.

-Consigo contactos importantes en esta clase de cenas, lo que significa buenos contratos para ti.

La portadora del amor se acercó a su novio. Le agarró de las solapas, poniendo morritos, lo que hizo que este desviase la vista para resistirse a su idolatrada Ai-chan.

-Y por eso tú eres mi manager y me cuidas mejor que nadie.- le depositó un beso en los labios, no obstante, Taiyou conservó su rictus firme.- no me hagas ir por favor, quiero estar con mi bebé, apenas puedo pasar rato con él, por fi, por fi… por...

No necesitó suplicar más, Yagami ya estaba totalmente derretido.

-Te excusaré, una vez más.

Y Aiko dibujó una radiante sonrisa que ocupó todo su rostro y que contagió aunque de una manera un poco más triste a su chico.

-Y por eso te quiero tanto.- le dio un beso, volteándose acto seguido a sus amigos.- ¡vámonos chicos!

...

Se escabulló junto a su bebé y sus cómplices por la salida de emergencia, en donde les esperaba un precioso maserati rosa. A Ishida no le sorprendió, porque de sobra conocía los lujosos caprichos a los que los Barton estaban acostumbrados desde la cuna, lo que no esperaba era que Coko entrase al asiento del piloto.

-¿Y el chofer?.- preguntó con sospechas.

-Mi maserati solo lo conduzco yo.- sonrió la adolescente.

La rubia palideció, abrazando a su bebé contra sí.

-¿Sabes conducir?

-Por supuesto.- contestó, irritada por las dudas.

-Obtuvo su licencia hace dos semanas.- comunicó Jorei, pensando que la tranquilizaba. Evidentemente que consiguió lo contrario.

-Igual es mejor tomar un taxi, o creo que pensándolo mejor no debería haber dejado solo a Taiyou en esa cena, seré una buena novia y profesional e iré con él.

-¿Dudas de mi capacidad de conducción?.- inquirió la castaña, ya desde su posición.

Aiko era esa clase de personas que ni sabía, ni sentía necesario mentir nunca, mucho menos en cosas tan banales como esta.

-La verdad es que sí.

Courtney Kumiko le dedicó esa mirada autoritaria de la que había hablado antes.

-Sube.- ordenó.

A Ishida no le gustó, ni el tono, ni la mirada ni por supuesto el mensaje, pero también era verdad que era tarde, estaba cansada y el pequeño Tsubasa reclamaba la cuna desde hacía un buen rato.

Se rindió.

-No te preocupes, tiene piloto automático, ella solo hace como si conduce.- explicó el muchacho, mientras le abría la puerta.

El rubio se sentó en la parte de atrás junto a su sobrino y la madre de este.

Su melliza desaprobó esa acción, ya resignándose.

-Deberías sentarte a mi lado y aprender a conducir de una vez.

-Ningún monstruo metálico podrá sustituir jamás a mi fiel montura Perceval.- comunicó con dramatismo.

-Y en el capítulo de hoy, Jorei volverá a lloriquear por su caballo muerto.- espetó con sorna, removiendo su melena.

El pobre chico la atravesó con la mirada.

-Tu nombre bien podría haber sido Morgana.

Y ese era el mayor insulto que el protector de Camelot podía inquirir.

-Morgana era lista, Ginebra estúpida.- respondió con superioridad.

-Morgana era malvada, Ginebra...

-¡Adultera!.- interrumpió la replica del rubio, haciéndolo enfurecer.

-¡Aun así un caballero como yo le debe lealtad, como te la tendré a ti aunque eso me conduzca a las llamas del mismísimo infierno!

Como no podía ser menos, Aiko alucinó en colores ante ese paripé.

-¿Los mellizos kawaii están discutiendo por las leyendas artúricas?

-No sé que es una leyenda artúrica Aiko, pero sí sé que tu bebé va a llorar como sigan así.- apuntó Yokomon las muecas que Tsubasa realizaba como antesala a su llanto.

Se alarmó de sobremanera. Si algo caracterizaba a ese Yagami aparte de su apetitito, era que jamás perdonaba que le despertasen de su sueño. Ya llevaba demasiadas noches con ese llanto taladrado en su cerebro como para aguantarlo de nuevo.

Miró a sus amigos, que seguían discutiendo cada vez más enérgicamente y de cosas más surrealistas, en donde por supuesto los unicornios por parte de Jorei y los demócratas por parte de Coko tenían cabida.

Pero entonces su pulsera del material del futuro y en ese momento del presente como era el todopoderoso grafeno, se activó, iluminando la cara de la rubia, de forma literal.

El "milagro" se había producido.

Sin mediar palabra le entregó el bebé a su aspirante a cuñado y expandió su pulsera hasta formar una pantalla, en donde apareció reflejada una bella muchacha de ojos verdes y media melenita castaña.

Automáticamente Jorei dejó su infantil riña y se sonrojó al verla.

-¡Que kawaii!.- exclamó la joven. A John se le dibujó una media sonrisa.- mi sobrino cada día está más precioso.- John regresó a su seriedad habitual, mientras su melliza que había sido testigo de todo no pudo contener una sonora carcajada.

-Acabas de romperle el corazón a mi fiel Jorei.- comunicó, con esa sonrisa maliciosa, recalcando a quien pertenecería siempre ese rubio que parecía salido de cuento.

Este se revolvió apurado al ver la expresión de tristeza de su amada.

-No es cierto.- defendió, abrazando contra sí al pequeño.- este niño es tan importante para mí como lo es para mi amada.

Y Akari le obsequió con esa sonrisa de enamorada.

-Lo sé.

Todos los que les conocían coincidían en que eran una pareja extraña, pero ya tras seis años de esta relación tan especial, la gente se había ido acostumbrando a ella y hasta llegaban a parecer predestinados.

En realidad cuando el amor hacía flotar a dos personas, también de manera literal, pocos eran los insensatos que se atrevían a dudar de él. Entre sus amigos, solo Taisuke se resistía a llamar a eso especial que había entre ellos relación amorosa, aunque ya solo mantenía esa posición por mero orgullo, aliviando la frustración que sentía por su amor de niñez perdido en el gimnasio. Obvio decir que el chico cada día estaba más musculoso.

Sin embargo a la niñita de Taichi, ya no le importaba nada ni nadie que pudiese decir algo de su relación, bueno, en realidad sí que le importaba no herir a su amigo Taisuke, pero consideraba que había sido clara desde pequeña y que por supuesto ya debía ser lo suficiente maduro como para asumir que lo suyo, no solo nunca había existido, sino que jamás existiría. En cualquier caso, si algo había aprendido la portadora de los milagros en estos años era a lograr que las opiniones de los demás no le afectasen.

Llevaba escuchando mofas sobre su relación desde antes de que empezase, de todos los tipos además. Por la forma especial que tenía de ser su novio y la forma especial en que la trataba, porque era una relación a distancia y eso siempre es un caldo de cultivo para cizañar, pero lo más recurrente era la diferencia de edad.

Realmente no eran más que poco más de dos años, edad insignificante entre adultos, pero cuando ella estaba en el instituto y él era un mocoso de primaria, era un motivo inacabable de burlas y mofas.

Pero nada de eso importaba ya, porque se amaban y lo habían demostrado manteniendo esta relación tan pura durante todo este tiempo y como solía decir Jorei, durante toda la eternidad.

Se habían quedado completamente obnubilados contemplándose el uno al otro, tanto que a Ishida hasta le apenó interrumpir el momento, pero lo hizo entrando en el campo visual de Akari.

-Sí, son adorables…. - afirmó con una sonrisa.- ¿qué querías?

La chica regresó a tierra firme, extrañándose por no ver a su hermano al lado de Aiko.

-Quería hablar con Taiyou, pero no me lo ha cogido. ¿No está ahí, verdad?.- Aiko no pudo disimular su culpabilidad y la chica al otro lado del mundo se lo reprochó cruzándose de brazos.- ¿le has vuelto a dejar solo en una de esas cenas, verdad?

-Tenía que cuidar a Tsuba-chan.- excusó.

-Mi Jorei podía cuidar a Tsuba-chan.- replicó la mejor amiga de su hermana.

El carraspeo de Coko retumbó en el vehículo.

-Esta llamada insulsa me está distrayendo.- dijo con molestia, mientras chasqueaba los dedos.- ¡finalizar llamada!

Y por supuesto que el aparato electrónico aceptó la orden aunque no viniese de su dueña.

-Mi Jorei…- masculló la castaña enrabietada.- como si ella hubiese compartido útero con él.

-¡Eso ha sido tremendamente injustificado y descortés!.- saltó el mellizo con enfado.

-A mi me ha venido bastante bien.- susurró Aiko a su compañera. No era para menos, se había librado de la regañina de la hermana de su novio.

Jorei negó descontento, pero dejó pasar el tema por el bebé que tenía en sus brazos y que nuevamente empezaba a hacer extraños gestos.

-Lo dejaré pasar porque no deseo darle mal ejemplo a mi sobrino, pero la próxima vez, ten más cuidado al dirigirte a mi amada.

Y el coche dio un volantazo, porque Coko había tomado el control manual, quizá, para advertir a sus pasajeros en manos de quien estaban sus vidas.

-Punto uno: no me vuelvas a amenazar Jorei, punto dos: ese cagón no es tu sobrino. Tus únicos sobrinos serán mis descendientes y los descendientes de Mishi, a no ser que salgan hippys zarrapastrosos como su madre.

La portadora del amor, indignada por el comentario, tomó a su hijito del alma en brazos, mientras buscaba a través del retrovisor delantero encontrarse con la mirada de la conductora.

Un segundo la mirada de las dos chicas ojiazules del grupo se cruzó y Bartchikawa llegó hasta a intimidarse.

-Si tu hermano quiere a Akari, Tsubasa es su sobrino, ¡demonios!, aunque no quisiera a Akari seguiría siendo su sobrino.

-¡Amo a Akari!.- saltó el rubio como un loco hacia Aiko.

-Te estoy defendiendo Jorei, calla la boca.- lo apartó de malas maneras.

La adolescente apartó la mirada para concentrarse en la carretera.

-Quizá si llegan a contraer matrimonio…- siguió con su discurso.

-Bobadas…- negó la hija de Sora.

-¡Por supuesto que contraeremos matrimonio!.- repitió el galante caballero, de nuevo abalanzándose hacia la chica incorrecta.

Esta lo mató con la mirada. Definitivamente ese chico era imposible. Era un poco desquiciante y hasta lamentable ver lo sumiso que era hacia su melliza, teniendo en cuenta que era un loco que no temía a nada. Tampoco era temor lo que le infringía su hermana, más bien era una cuestión de lealtad extrema con solo sentido para un chico cuya mente residía en los mundos épicos de las novelas de caballería.

Intentar hacerle entrar en razón era una pérdida de tiempo, por ello Ishida se enfocó en la que manejaba los hilos.

-Si se quieren ya son familia sin necesidad de un matrimonio de por medido. Taiyou y yo no estamos casados y eso no significa que no seamos marido y mujer.

La castaña le dedicó esa cínica sonrisa que tan nervioso ponía a todo el mundo. Esa misma que esbozaba antes de soltar esa última frase lapidatoria que dejaba en KO técnico a sus contrincantes en los concursos de debate.

Aiko tragó saliva temerosa, achuchando a su bebé en un acto instintivo paras protegerlo de ese veneno que la benjamín de los Bartchikawa estaba a punto de expulsar.

-No de forma legal, darling. Y tal y como se constituye el mundo si algo está fuera de la legalidad no existe, por lo que Taiyou y tú como pareja no existís. Eso por supuesto sin entrar en juicios de moral.

Y ahí estaba, la frase temida, sin embargo, más que achantarle, a Aiko le produjo el efecto contrario. Le encolerizó.

-¿Moral?, ¿me va a hablar de moral la chica que se quería casar con su hermano?

Coko se sorprendió. Normalmente, nadie replicaba su frase final lapidatoria.

Pero si quería jugar sucio, Courtney, como futura política, dominaba ese juego mucho mejor que una músico.

-Ou sí, quería casarme con mi hermano guapísimo y triunfador cuando tenía siete años, un argumento muy consistente Ai, pero si queremos hablar de hace mil años, podemos hablar de nuestros primos.- sonrió triunfante, buscando su reacción a través del retrovisor.

Evidentemente que el comentario era hiriente, pero aunque le afectase, Aiko no lo mostró. Negó con decepción.

-¿Cómo la hija de la persona más inocente que conozco puede concentrar tanta maldad?

De nuevo la replicaban, y aunque Coko aspiraba a no tener ningún remordimiento ni escrúpulo, todavía no había llegado a esos extremos. Sabía que había jugado sucio, pero para ganar casi siempre había que jugar sucio y si algo deseaba por todos los medios era ganar, en todo y siempre.

El casi imperceptible ruido del motor se acrecentó durante los siguientes minutos debido al mutismo total de los pasajeros del vehículo.

La pianista, junto a su compañera, se dedicaba a observar y acariciar a su bebito, mientras la otra chica ahora mantenía todos sus sentidos en la carretera. Jorei, atónito, miraba a una y a otra.

Resopló.

-Los duelos que más dolor causan no son los de espadas.- reflexionó.

Automáticamente, se clavaron en él las miradas de las féminas, para acto seguido volver a encontrarse a través del retrovisor.

-Ella empezó.- excusó con infantilidad la exprincesa.

Aiko sonrió incrédula.

-No es cierto, tú eres la primera que has juzgado mi moralidad.

-¡Me obligaste!.- exclamó.

-¡Qué!

La hija de Yamato no salía de su estupor.

-¡Te metiste en un tema que no iba contigo!, ¡era entre mellizos!

-Defendía el derecho de mi hijo de tener a su tío.

-¡Oh, venga!, ¿le vas buscando tíos cuando ni siquiera quieres casarte con su padre?, eres incoherente Aiko Ishida.

No lo podía evitar, Coko había hecho de la maldad verbal su modo de vida.

Sin embargo, esta vez consiguió su victoria, pues no obtuvo ninguna réplica de la mayor. Se había quedado, puede que no en KO técnico, pero sí medio grogui.

¿Qué no quería casarse con Taiyou?, ¿por qué esa mocosa podía afirmar eso con tanta contundencia?, ¿acaso eso era lo que trasmitía a todo el mundo?, ¿incluso a Taiyou?, y lo más inquietante, ¿de verdad era cierto?

Nunca se lo había planteado, realmente, Yagami nunca se lo había pedido, ¿sería por eso?, ¿porque ya sabía que la respuesta sería negativa?

Todo esto le aturdía. No era que fuese una de esas chicas que estaban en contra del matrimonio, mas bien, le resultaba indiferente, como un tramite que algún día pasaría, más que por celebrar su amor, o por moralidad, por, como había explicado Kumiko, que su relación existiese a los ojos de la ley.

Por el bien de Tsubasa, por el bien de ellos mismos si alguna vez ocurría algo, para que pudiesen reclamar sus derechos el uno con el otro.

Jamás se había imaginado una boda pomposa como la que preparaba Minako y padecía Tenshi, ni una boda tradicional, eso sí, con la originalidad que siempre le ponía un Momomiya a las cosas como la que tuvieron Shizuka y Musuko, ni tan siquiera una boda alternativa, o como ellos lo llamaron "un juramento de amor eterno" por el rito celta como el que protagonizaron Mishi y Chikako.

Simplemente, nunca se había imaginado nada, ni para bien, ni para mal, pero de ahí, a decir que no quería casarse con el amor de su vida había un trecho muy grande.

-Sí que quiero casarme con Taiyou.- susurró, concentrada en el fruto de ese amor, que estaba despertando.

El niño despertó abruptamente y empezó a berrear por el brusco frenazo.

-¿Qué demonios?.- buscó una explicación la rubia, olvidando sus pensamientos.

Se asustó por la mirada de Coko, y no por su cinismo ni autoritarismo, sino por algo que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía en ella. Brillaba de emoción e ilusión.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

Jorei salió del auto, seguido de Aiko que trataba de calmar a Tsubasa. Su hotel se encontraba a unos pasos.

Más apresurada, salió la adolescente, dejando que el coche se aparcase solo. Buscó la respuesta de la rubia.

-No es algo que no quiera hacer.- contestó, tratando de evadirse.

-¿Y por qué no lo has hecho aún?.- cuestionó, con su incisividad característica.

La portadora del amor se encogió de hombros, buscando la complicidad de su compañera, que descansaba ahí. La miraba igual de expectante que los mellizos.

-No sé, supongo que no ha surgido.- dijo abrumada.- ¿a qué viene tanto interés en mi situación civil?, ¿es porque vivo en pecado y quieres rescatarme?.- acusó.

Le extrañó ver que la muchacha ni se molestó, ni le replicó una de esas pullas que siempre tenía preparadas. Es más, dio unos pequeños brinquitos como si volviese a ser esa cría de cinco años que soñaba con príncipes.

-¡Es que he tenido una genial idea!

La pianista tembló, buscando auxilio en Jorei, que sonreía encantado viendo el entusiasmo que emanaba la chica con la que compartió siete meses y medio de útero.

De nuevo la madre resguardó a su cachorro temerosa.

-¿Qué idea?

-¡Casarte!

-¡Qué!

-Celebraremos un casamiento para toda la eternidad. Es algo hermoso y honorable Ai.- comunicó John, permitiendo que su rostro, casi siempre neutro, reflejase sus sentimientos.

Para él, el momento en que dos personas unían sus vidas y se juraban amor y lealtad eternamente, era la mejor fiesta a la que podía estar invitado.

-Wow, wow, wow… echad el freno pareja.

Aparte de porque la situación era surrealista, una alarma había saltado en Aiko aunque no lo quisiese. ¡Pánico al compromiso!

Tal vez, no tenía tan asumido eso de querer ser la esposa de Taiyou para siempre como se había auto convenido hacía unos minutos.

Coko le atravesó con la mirada.

-¿Acaso has mentido?, ¿no quieres casarte con él?

-No he querido decir eso.- se le trababa la lengua, su respiración se tornaba dificultosa.

-¿Entonces cual es el problema?, podría prepararlo esta misma noche.

-¿Cómo?

Esto era demasiado precipitado. Hablaba de algo tan importante para su vida como si hablase de una fiesta de pijamas. Se perturbó seriamente. Si jamás le había dado importancia, ¿por qué ahora le parecía un asunto vital?

Sin embargo, la pequeña de los Bartchikawa ya estaba accionando su pulsera.

-No te preocupes, conozco a Just.

-No me interesa tu vida social.

La castaña rió.

-Justin Bieber, el alcalde de la gloriosa ciudad en la que te encuentras. Ha estado en tu concierto.

La rubia arrugó el entrecejo pensativa.

-¿El tipo del peluquín horrible que estaba en la fila de las autoridades?

-¡Exacto!, una llamada y dormirás siendo la esposa de Taiyou. Aunque veo que eso nos va a aportar nada nuevo.- añadió, mirando a Tsubasa.

-Dejarás de vivir en pecado y mi sobrino podrá llevar honrosamente el apellido Yagami, al igual que tú.

Evidentemente, como chica que se encontraba ya prácticamente a mitades del siglo XXI, el planteamiento del caballero de la mesa redonda le hizo enfurecer.

-¡Mi hijo ya lleva el apellido Yagami!, ¡y con mucho honor!, y en cuanto a mí, jamás renunciaría a mi apellido por nada ni por nadie.- argumento, mostrando así sus fuertes principios y más fuerte carácter.

-En eso tiene razón, eso del apellido paterno ya no se lleva. Lo que se lleva ahora es fusionarlo, como los Bartchikawa, en cierta forma somos unos pioneros.

Aiko enarcó una ceja.

-Parece más una marca comercial.

-Imperio.- le corrigió la muchacha.- pero no intentes desviar la atención.- activó la pulsera.- ¿hago la llamada?

Por un momento, la posibilidad de dormir comos señora de Yagami se le cruzó por la mente.

-¿Y sería legal?, es decir, ¿estaríamos casados también en Japón?

La castaña se ofendió terriblemente.

-¿Crees que estás en Nevada, el estado del vicio?, este es un estado serio. Te encuentras en la gloriosa ciudad de New York, la capital del mundo, lo que ocurre aquí es valido para todos los mundos.

La pianista hasta se intimidó.

Entonces sería una boda válida, de verdad esos mellizos tan extraños le proponían casarse con su novio esa noche.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando despejarse y que esa idea absurda desapareciese de su mente. ¿Qué importancia tenía que los mellizos kawaii estuviesen dispuestos a prepararle la boda?, a fin de cuentas, era Taiyou el otro interesado, el mismo chico que jamás se lo había pedido y no parecía tener intención de hacerlo.

-Esto es absurdo.- despachó finalmente, encaminándose al hotel.

Jorei se desilusionó un poco, pero su melliza fue la que echó fuego por los ojos.

-¿Crees que le propongo a todo el mundo que le case el alcalde de New York? ¡A parte de madre soltera con cero moralidad eres una desagradecida Aiko Ishida!

Y como cabía esperar, Aiko la ignoró.

...

Anudó con delicadeza esas viejas googles en lo alto de su cunita, para que si lo desease, pudiese darle con las manitas y entretenerse con ellas, mientras agitaba una armónica bastante destartalada y entonaba una bella canción, reconvertida en nana, que hablaba sobre un chico cuyo coraje le daría alas para volar.

Porque desde el día en que nació ese chico era especial, por lo menos toda su familia lo creía así y lo trataban como tal, como una especie de elegido, como un milagro, aunque simplemente, era el hijo del amor y la amistad de la nueva generación, el niño que era Yagami, Ishida y Takenouchi en uno.

Fue por su nacimiento, por lo que las legendarias goggles de Taichi regresaron a la familia, como un obsequio de los Motomiya en general, de su portador en ese momento en particular, Taisuke. Así pues, los Ishida no iban a ser menos, y la armónica cuyo sonido amenizó las noches de Digimundo en boca de Yamato también recayó en el pequeño Tsubasa, quien se la entregó fue la hermana de la rubia y última dueña, Tsukino.

Aiko lo sabía, sabía que había sido un bebé muy esperado, no solo por sus padres, sino por toda la familia, e incluso por todos los elegidos.

Quizá estaba exagerando y era el amor de madre lo que le hacía pensar que Tsubasa era tan especial, pero así lo veían sus ojos y así lo quería trasmitir al mundo.

Sentada en la cama jugueteando con los rizos de su fiel Jorei, que descansaba en su regazo como un mimoso perrito, Coko observaba la dedicación con la que la madre dormía a su niñito, llegándole a parecer incluso tierna la escena. Claro, que nunca se lo comentaría, todo lo contrario, arruinaría el momento, como era costumbre en ella.

-¿Por qué le pones esa goggles mugrientas del sapo de Taisuke?

Una vez que comprobó que su bebito ya dormía, Aiko dejó de cantar y se volteó a los mellizos.

-Porque son importantes, fueron de su abuelo y quiero que esté orgulloso de sus ancestros.

-Pues yo siempre he visto eso en la piojosa cabeza de Taisuke.- argumentó la adolescente.

La portadora del amor miró a Coko de forma amena.

-Taisuke no es tan piojoso como en su niñez. Hace tiempo que usa desodorante y hasta colonia, por no hablar de lo mazas que se está poniendo porque se pasa la vida en el gimnasio ahogando sus penas, e intentando ligar.

Bartchikawa entrecerró los ojos con desprecio, cruzándose de brazos.

-Un sapo siempre es un sapo.

Al dejar de notar los suaves dedos de su melliza entre sus melenas, Jorei alzó la cabeza.

-Así como un caballero siempre es un caballero y una princesa siempre es una princesa.

Su hermana se levantó, solamente para despacharlo

-Las princesas se convierten en reinas.- anunció con triunfalismo.

-Y las reinas en brujas malvadas.- añadió Ishida.

Nuevo duelo visual entre las dos féminas, que no llegó a más por la providencial aparición del manager y novio de la artista.

El primero que entró, dando botes directo a la cuna fue Koromon.

-¿Qué ha hecho el bebé?.- gritó con un energúmeno.

A nadie le dio tiempo a recriminarle, los lloros de Tsubasa fueron automáticos.

-Media hora cantándole la canción de su abuelo para que tú lo despiertes en dos segundos.- le dio un coscorrón Aiko.

El pobre digi se resguardó en Taiyou, que entraba como alma en pena.

-¿Qué tal la cena?.- cuestionó la rubia, de nuevo cargando al pequeño.

El chico emitió un gemido y se encogió de hombros.

La rubia suspiró.

-¿Qué pasa esta vez?, ¿no te han dejado repetir el postre?.- dijo, intentando poner humor al asunto y que su chico esbozase alguna sonrisa.

No ocurrió, por lo que la joven se empezó a preocupar.

-¿Algún problema?

El moreno siguió haciéndose de rogar, llegando hasta el ventanal.

-No nada… a parte de que una vez más soy el señor Ishida.- masculló enrabietado, mirando a su novia.

Esta rió, cosa que a Taiyou no le causó ninguna gracia.

En realidad esta situación no era nueva, de hecho, normalmente Taiyou era conocido como Taiyou Ishida, ya que al ser el "marido" de la estrella, nadie se planteaba que no fuese ese su apellido, y que la muchacha lo hubiese adoptado, como era la vieja costumbre, la cual por cierto cada vez estaba más obsoleta.

-Si es solo eso…- dijo la chica, acercándose a él para dedicarle alguna carantoña. Este la rechazó.

-Claro, para ti no es problema, pero cada vez que lo escucho yo me siento más cero y siento que estoy más a la izquierda.

-Que exagerado eres.- negó la chica con descontento.

-Para ti solo soy tu manager.- bufó con excesivo dramatismo.

Aiko cada segundo estaba más atónita. ¿Por qué se lo había tomado tan a pecho?

-Deja de decir idioteces, eres mucho más que eso, eres el padre de mi hijo.

Taiyou la miró y Aiko se conmovió por la tristeza que emanaban sus normalmente alegres e ilusionados ojitos chocolate.

Puede que fuese una exageración pero lo que sentía era real.

-De modo que solo soy eso para ti, el padre de tu hijo.- volvió a acusar y la rubia ya sintió que iba a enloquecer.

-¿Qué demonios quieres decir?

-Nada, que tú y yo no somos nada, ni siquiera quieres ser mi mujer.- musitó esto último.

La compañera de Yokomon quedó en shock, hacía escasa hora que había discutido con los mellizos sobre su situación matrimonial y ahora su novio le exponía el tema como si se tratase del mayor de sus traumas, ¿casualidad?, ¿o acaso a Taiyou le preocupaba tanto esta situación que sus pensamientos se ocupaban de ella a cada segundo?

Y lo más inquietante, si era así, ¿por qué jamás le había comentado nada?

Miró un segundo a los Bartchikawa para comprobar que esto no estaba preparado. Sus caras impresionadas lo decían todo, incluso Coko, especialista en enmascarar sus emociones con sonrisas falsas no daba crédito a semejante coincidencia.

Aiko fue reaccionando, pasando desde la indignación hasta el enfado.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que no quiero casarme?

-Es obvio.

-¿Alguna vez me lo has pedido?.- cada vez estaba más encolerizada, no permitiría que el amor de su vida dudase de su amor y de su firme decisión de pasar el resto de su vida con él.

Justo ahí, al ver que las dudas de su novio eran reales, se dio cuenta que ella no tenía ningún tipo de dudas. ¿Miedo al compromiso?, tonterías, era de Taiyou de quien se trataba y jamás podría temer algo que concerniese a él y a tenerlo siempre a su lado. En realidad, era su mejor regalo.

Sin embargo el chico parecía tenerlo claro.

-¿Para qué?, ¿para que me soltases alguna excusa cutre?

-Esto es increíble.

-Pero yo sé la verdad.- acusó Yagami, que ya había cogido carrerilla.- no quieres casarte conmigo para no ser una Yagami, porque te crees mejor que yo, superior… señora Ishida.- se burló, sacando así la frustración acumulada durante todos estos años.

Y por supuesto que a Aiko le dolió que tuviese esa opinión de ella, pero por su orgullo, no lo mostró.

-Eres tan ridículo que das pena. ¡Tengo un hijo apellidado Yagami!, ¿en serio crees que me avergüenzo de tu apellido?, ¡titoichi es mi ídolo desde que tengo memoria!

Enfurecido, el chico se encaró a ella.

-¡Pero yo soy Taiyou!, ¡Taiyou!, ni Taichi ni Tsubasa!, ¡Taiyou!, ¡el caraculo!, es de mi de quien te avergüenzas, siempre lo has hecho.

La chica no daba crédito a lo que estaba viviendo. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese idiota a dudar de ella y de su amor? En ese momento la idea de partirle la cara fue la que pasó más fuerte por su cabeza, pero por su corazón pasó otra que fue a la que le hizo caso.

Lo que de verdad quería, desde hacía mucho tiempo, tal vez, desde que lo conocía.

-¿Eso crees?, ¿te crees que me casaría contigo esta noche si me avergonzase de ti y no querría que me relacionasen contigo?

-¡Sí venga!, ¿en serio crees que soy tan idiota?

-¡Eres más!, lo estaba hablando con los chicos hace un par de horas.- señaló a sus jóvenes espectadores que estaban petrificados por la escena.

-La dama no miente.- reaccionó John.

Su melliza tomó las riendas.

-Sí, es cierto, hasta me pidió que llamase a Just para que os case.

El que se quedó pasmado entonces fue el portador de la amistad.

Pestañeó un par de veces y enarcó una ceja, dirigiendo su mirada extrañada a Coko.

-¿A quién?

-Oh my God!, ¿es que nadie conoce al alcalde de la gloriosa ciudad de New York?.- clamó al cielo la americana.

-Ou, el tipo del peluquín.- asintió Taiyou. Miró a Aiko extrañado cuando lo interiorizó.- ¿has pedido a ese idiota que nos case?

Pero hubo algo en esa cristalina mirada celeste que lo cautivó, que le hizo darse cuenta lo que le acababa de proponer.

Se fue hacia atrás desconcertado, teniendo que sentarse. Dirigió unos instantes la mirada a su vástago que seguía berreando consecuencia de los gritos que se habían proferido sus padres hacia unos minutos.

Lo vio, pero no pudo hacer nada, estaba ausente, intentado digerir lo que había sucedido.

De nuevo cruzó la mirada con su novia, que seguía fija en él, una mirada que intimidaría a cualquiera excepto a él. Simplemente veía amor y firmeza, como cuando pensó que no le amaba y ella se lo dijo por primera vez, y se lo confirmó por muchas otras.

Se quejaba de que Aiko no parecía valorarle, o no procesaba unos sentimientos tan fuertes, o por lo menos no los mostraba, pero jamás se había planteado el daño que le podía causar que él estuviese a cada segundo dudando de su amor.

Se sentía despreciable.

-Si lo quieres hacer para intentar demostrarme algo…

Calló al sentir los suaves dedos de su chica posándose en sus labios.

-Lo quiero hacer porque te quiero y pasar el resto de mi vida contigo es mi mayor sueño.

Y Yagami creyó que soñaba, mientras, entre los sonoros aplausos de Jorei, los más discretos de Coko, los berridos de su bebé y los moqueos de su digimon, besaba, como si jamás pudiese volver a tener oportunidad de hacerlo, al amor de su niñez, adolescencia, juventud y adultez, su única y siempre, Ai-chan.

...

-Te dije que esto no era necesario.- bufó la rubia de mala gana.

Como era costumbre en ella, y más cuando criticaban sus magníficos planes, Coko, ataviada con un pomposo vestido de gasa rosa, por su puesto, la ignoró.

-Si me hubieses dado tiempo podría haber alquilado un carruaje de la realeza europea.

La pianista palideció, llevando contra su discreto, pero elegante vestido celeste, el mismo con el que había dado su recital, el improvisado ramo comprado en uno de los pocos puestos callejeros que aún estaban abiertos.

-Gracias, el paseante de Central Park es más que suficiente. Por cierto ¿puedes decirle que deje de darme vueltas ya?

-Las novias siempre tienen que llegar tarde.

Aiko se miró el reloj desesperada.

-Pero yo tengo que darle el pecho a mi hijo dentro de diez minutos.

-Eso te pasa por tener hijos fuera del matrimonio.- contestó la hija de Mimi, desde sus pulpito de moralidad.

-¡Coko!

-Está bien, ya va, si están ahí al lado.

Chasqueó los dedos y el chofer del carruaje se dirigió hacia la zona indicada.

Sin quererlo, pero a la japonesa le impresionó y hasta le conmovió el bello paraje, donde entre los característicos árboles del parque más famoso del mundo, animadas lucecitas chispeaban, iluminando a su futuro marido, el cual lucía un perfecto traje, al pequeño Jorei, que parecía el principito ya que su atuendo databa de hacía unos cuantos siglos, que mantenía en brazos a su bebé, el cual, para asombro de todos estaba de lo más despierto.

No quería perderse un momento tan especial para sus padres.

-¿Alguna canción especial para tu llegada?.- propuso Bartchikawa y la rubia alucinó viendo ese cuarteto de cuerda.

Se había quedado sin palabras.

-Iremos a lo clásico.- contestó Courtney por ella.

Nuevo chasqueo de dedos y el Canon de Pachelbel sonó a través del viento.

Esa fue la señal que le indicó a Taiyou que su inminente esposa ya caminaba hacia él.

Con nerviosismo, se volteó a mirarla y no pudo evitar encontrarla más bella que en toda su vida. Si incluso estaba levemente sonrojada.

Sonrió feliz, sintiendo que era lo más perfecto que había vivido jamás.

La música se fue haciendo más suave conforme Aiko alcanzaba a su novio, no sin antes hacerle una carantoña al pequeño Tsubasa, que rió encantado.

Los futuros esposos compartieron una mirada que ninguno de los dos supo identificar, pero les sirvió para sentirse seguros y saber que esto tan surrealista que estaba ocurriendo era lo que deseaban.

Pero entonces, un desagradable sonido no solo rompió su burbuja, sino también la magia.

Ambos miraron con disgusto al hombre que tenían ante ellos.

-¡Baby!.- repitió Bieber, como si fuese una especia de mantra.- si es la pianista cañón a la he tenido que ir a ver. Yo también me dediqué a la música antes que a la política, ¿sabes?.- se repeinó su horrendo peluquín.

La rubia sintió temor, daba la impresión de que ese cincuentón tan malogrado le estaba coqueteando.

Sonrió con superioridad.

-Encantada excelentísimo alcalde. Te presento a Taiyou el hombre con el que dentro de dos minutos me vas a casar, a Tsubasa, mi hijito, a mis pechos caídos por la lactancia y…- se levantó el vestido enseñando su abdomen.- a mi deforme tripa de recién parida.

Taiyou no pudo aguantar una carcajada, encontrándola absolutamente adorable.

El antiguo ídolo de masas sintió un escalofrió.

-¡Baby!.- repitió.- acabemos cuanto antes que he prometido a mi fans enseñarles mis músculos en una twicam dentro de dos minutos.

Ahora los que sintieron repelús fueron los novios, pues esa barrigota no parecía esconder ningún solo abdominal tras tanta grasa.

Sin más preámbulos, la extraña ceremonia comenzó. El tal Bieber improvisaba, mientras Coko se limaba las uñas y Jorei hacia malabarismos para que ese bebé que no paraba de forcejear se mantuviese lo más quieto posible.

Los únicos que parecían mostrar algo de atención a la ceremonia eran Koromon y Yokomon, que no sabían muy bien que iba a cambiar esto en la relación entre sus camaradas pero sí sabían que era algo importante para ellos, por lo que les apoyarían de corazón.

Por recordatorio de Taiyou, ya que Justin por enésima vez empezaba a cantar en su mundo, dio lugar el intercambio de votos.

-Aiko…- la tomó de las manos. La rubia sintió su sudor, apretándoselas cariñosamente para tranquilizarle. Este le agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa de seguridad.- Aiko Ishida Takenouchi, te quiero desde que el sol es sol y desde que la luna es luna, desde que Marte es rojo y estábamos en la cuna…

Lo había intentado, pero no pudo contenerse más y Coko explotó. Su hermano intentó guardar la compostura, pero era difícil no reírse con semejantes votos, hasta la pobre Aiko tenía que hacer milagros para aguantar su carcajada.

El chico le soltó las manos disgustado. Se dirigió al alcalde, que ya se estaba repeinando y haciendo posturitas preparándose para hablar en directo a sus fans.

-¿Puede casarnos ya?

La portadora del amor tiró de la mano de su novio.

-No te enfades.

-Te has reído de mis votos.

-Oh venga… ¿es que no eran un chiste?

-¡Pues no!, eran reales.- se cruzó de brazos.

Y Coko ya lloró de la risa.

-Oh my God…

Yagami la atravesó con la mirada, pero quien más le hizo enfurecer fue su futura mujer, cuya carcajada de nuevo había sido notoria y babeante.

Su enfado era real, por lo que Ishida intentó controlarse.

-Venga va, no lo arruines.

-¿Yo?.- se indignó el manager.- eres tú la que te ríes en mi cara.

Como buena hija de su padre, Aiko no brillaba por su paciencia, pero como buena hija de su madre, logró sacarla de alguna parte.

-No me he reído de ti sino de tu forma de expresarte.

-Al menos yo no tengo problema en expresarme, no como tú.

Ya hora la ofendida fue la fémina.

-¿Qué?

-Que eres una seca, seguro que ni siquiera tenías pensado en decirme tus votos.

Por supuesto, tenía razón, pero como de costumbre, la orgullosa Aiko no se la daría.

-Por supuesto que había preparado mis votos.

-¿Ah sí?.- cuestionó con incredulidad.

-¡Pues sí!.- rebatió con firmeza.- Taiyou.- le agarró las manos tan bruscamente que el hijo de Taichi se asustó.- te quiero tanto que me sacaría las vísceras y te las entregaría en una cajita rosa, te quiero tanto que me sacaría el corazón y te lo daría para escuchases su latir en el que dice tu nombre.- Taiyou tragó saliva. La chica gore de su niñez había vuelto con fuerzas.- te quiero tanto que me sacaría los ojos y los pondría en tu mesilla para que los vieses cada vez que te despiertas por las noches...

Jorei tapó los oídos de su sobrino, Coko se llevó la mano a la boca sintiendo arcadas cada vez más fuertes. Y el novio sudaba, pero no de nervios sino de miedo.

-Te quiero tanto que estuve pariendo durante eternas veintiocho horas al cabezón de tu hijo.- el portador de la amistad gimió sintiéndose culpable, mientras el tono de la muchacha cada vez era más amable, más emotivo.- te quiero tanto que me tatué un sol en la piel solo para sentirte cerca, te quiero tanto que aceptaría ser una Yagami por ti, que daría el "sí quiero" por ti.- finalizó, a centímetros de la boca de su novio.

Y este sonrió satisfecho y sobre todo feliz.

Puede que fuesen repentinos, intimidantes y bastante sados, pero aún así era lo más romántico que había escuchado en su vida.

Sin que nadie lo indicase, sacó los anillos.

-¿Y eso?

Era una boda improvisada, no esperaba que hubiese anillos con sus nombres grabados.

-Siempre los llevo encima, por si acaso.

-¿Desde cuando?

-Desde que los compré con mi primera paga.

La rubia sintió que se enamoraba un poco más de ese chico tan especial. Ya no quería esperar más, deseaba ser su esposa con toda su alma.

Ambos giraron las caras al tipo que se supone que les estaba casando. Le hicieron una seña.

-Ou…- dejó de mirarse los bíceps, para expandir la pantalla de grafeno y leer lo que tocaba ahora.- Taiyou y Aiko.- le guiñó un ojo.- ¿venís a contraer matrimonio sin ser coaccionados, libre y voluntariamente?

Los chicos miraron de reojo a los mellizos celestinos.

-Sí, venimos libremente.

-¿Estáis decididos a amaros y respetaros mutuamente, durante toda la vida?

-Sí…- dijo Taiyou.

-En esta y en mil vidas.- añadió la rubia.

-¿Estáis dispuestos a recibir y educar con responsabilidad y amor a los hijos?

Los contrayentes miraron al revoltoso de Tsubasa y se encogieron de hombros.

-Bueno…

-Se hará lo que se pueda.

-En ese caso, unid vuestras manos y manifestad vuestro consentimiento. Aiko ¿Quieres y aceptas contraer matrimonio con Justin…- mirada mortal de todos.- … quiero decir…- carraspeó incómodo.- con Taijo...

-…you… es Taiyou.- corrigió Yagami con molestia.

- Como sea.- despachó Bieber.-… aquí presente junto a ti, de acuerdo con la legalidad vigente?

La rubia se reflejó en sus ojos, esos misma que había estado mirando desde que tenía memoria. Por los que toda su vida estaba grabada, desde sus riñas de infantil, sus risas de primaria, ternura de adolescencia, dolor del primer desamor, amargura por las decepciones, lágrimas de sufrimiento, amor camuflado de amistad, devoción, complicidad, bienestar, pasión, felicidad.

Simplemente era su Taiyou la persona con la que más le gustaba estar, la que vivía en su corazón, la dueña de él.

No titubeó en ningún momento. Todo era claridad observando esa mirada.

Sonrió como si llevase toda la vida esperando este momento y dijo de una manera tan dulce como contundente, las palabras más fáciles de pronunciar de su vida.

-Sí, quiero.

"El día de hoy me caso con mi mejor amigo. Prometo dar lo mejor de mi misma, compartir mi vida y mi amor en los buenos momentos y en los malos. Prometo amarte, cuidarte, reír contigo y crecer contigo, darte mi corazón y mi respeto."

-**OWARI**-

.

* * *

N/A: bizarrada, lo siento, pero así son mis chicos y así os los he contado. Siempre supe que la boda del Aiyou sería improvisada, lo de los mellizos me apetecía hablar de ellos un poco, y lo de el futuro alcalde de New York pues… prefiero no hacer comentarios forma parte del surrealismo de la autora.

Por cierto que las últimas palabras es lo que se recita en un casamiento civil, o eso vi por Internet y me pareció más que apropiado para terminar el fic.

Nada más, gracias por leer y eso.

Sean felices.

**Soratolove/sorato4ever**

Publicado:12/06/13


End file.
